


The Call of Destiny

by LoveMercilessly



Category: Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, CS AU Month, Crossover, F/M, Family, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMercilessly/pseuds/LoveMercilessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina’s curse works but the enchanted tree isn’t enough to save Emma. Instead of sending her to our world she is sent to a land where magic is outlawed and means death to those who practice it. Camelot. She is sent to Merlin, who passes Emma off as his daughter in order to keep her safe until she is old enough to break the curse that Regina inflicted on her world. *Re-edited and expanded Ch.1 after going back over it and realizing how many mistakes there were. Hopefully it is much better and more enjoyable now.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Girl Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first crossover fic ever. I hope I can do the world of Once Upon a Time and Merlin justice and that you all enjoy. The first chapter is Merlin heavy, very little OUAT but I'll be bringing elements of that world very soon. This chapter was originally going to be considerably longer but I decided to cut it into two so that I could post this sooner. Next chapter should be finished in the next week or so and then things will really get under way. Let me know if you have questions (I'm really hoping that I don't confuse anyone) or helpful criticisms! Enjoy and please review!

\-----  
Regina let a smile steal across her face as she walked through the abandoned halls of Snow’s home. Her guards had already cleared the area of all opposition; all that was left was Snow herself. Her captain had informed her that the girl was in the nursery, crying over the corpse of her dead lover. She smirked as she sailed through the doorway to find the girl holding onto the limp body of her charming husband.

  
“Oh don’t worry dear. In a few minutes you won’t remember you knew him, let alone loved him.” She taunted, trailing a hand across the outline of a flower engraved on the overturned crib.

  
“Why did you do this?” Snow breathed her voice heavy with grief. Tears were trailing down that perfect face as she looked up at the woman who had once been a mother to her. Leaning down so that Snow could see her clearly Regina’s face clouded in anger.

  
“Because this is my happy ending!” Regina snarled, reveling in the pain that crossed her stepdaughter’s face. The sound of footsteps interrupted them before Snow could reply. Regina knew it was her guards coming to report.

  
“The child?” she asked raising herself slowly so that she towered over Snow.

  
“Gone. It was in the wardrobe, then it was gone. It’s nowhere to be found.” The guards informed her, keeping near the door and out of Regina’s reach. Rage welled up inside of her and she whirled on Snow.

  
“Where is she?” She snarled.

  
“She got away.” A relieved smile blossomed on Snows face and she turned her eyes up to Regina, hope shining brightly in her eyes. “You’re going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win.” She turned from Regina as she spoke, cupping a hand to her husband’s face and tracing the curve of his cheek.

  
“We’ll see about that.” Regina laughed looking up toward the ceiling of the ornately decorated room. Snow looked up just in time to see the roof being sheared off by some tremendous force, the plaster cracking and tearing away as a great vortex of dark magic penetrated the castle. Her face a mask of horror as the curse bore down upon them. A victorious grin spread across Regina’s face as the wind howled around them.

  
“Where are we going?” Snow squeaked holding tightly to her husband.

  
“Somewhere horrible” Regina called over the shattering of the glass windows. “Absolutely horrible, a place where the only happy ending will be mine.” Moments later they were enveloped in the dark glittering cloud and darkness spread across her vision. The last thing she remembered was a great flash of light before the shadows stole over her.  
\----

Merlin shivered under the thin blanket he’d draped across his shoulders. Winter had seemed to settle in early over Camelot this year. His room had no fire but he’d managed to procure a brazier that at least took the worst of the chill from the air. The air seemed strangely heavy tonight though there was no wind blowing through the castle halls. It was almost as though the world were holding its breath like a diver before a steep plunge. Something was coming, he could feel it in his very bones and it put him on edge and rendered sleep a hopeful dream. He thought back to the previous evening when the miners digging beneath the castle had uncovered that ancient tomb and repressed a shudder. Merlin trusted his own instincts; there was something off about that chamber so long buried and forgotten by time. The way that miner had died was horrific.

  
If something in that tomb was responsible for it then Merlin had to be ready. It was for this reason that he pulled out spell book after throwing the bolt across his door. He might as well practice what he could during this period of forced wakefulness. He opened the page to his book mark and began to read. The next subject in he’d intended to cover was a fire conjure, something he’d wanted to try since he’d first skimmed through its pages. It was part illusion part foretelling and while he was confident in his ability to perform the spell he was less sure about what it might reveal. It seemed an appropriate night to try though with the apprehension in the air.

  
He raised a hand toward the brazier and softly spoke the incantation. The dull orange glow from the coals suddenly flared into a flame that leapt and danced in the air. It became a column if fire that rose from the basin of burning coals to break apart and form ribbons that danced around each other in the still air, weaving in and out of each other to form images that flashed and sparkled for a few seconds before breaking away and forming anew. The images flashed before him so quickly that he hardly knew what he saw. An apple, a star and flower coming together within a circle that changed into a whirling pool that sparked and glimmered before what looked to be a great ship emerged from its depths. The ship lingered for a moment then unraveled, the emerging ribbons of flame coming together to form the image of a great tree. Just as the tree solidified there was a great flare of smoke and flame so bright that Merlin was forced to cover his eyes and leap back to avoid being burnt, the book falling from his hands to land with a heavy thud. When he chanced opening them he gazed quickly around the make sure he hadn’t set anything on fire. His heart beat wildly in his chest but he calmed when he saw that nothing had been set aflame or even scorched. He sat down heavily upon the stone floor and tried to compose himself. He leaned back against his bed resting his head against the wooden frame just as a soft thump of something falling onto the covers alerts him that something had indeed gone wrong. He turned so quickly that he became tangled in his blanket and fell to the floor as a thin keening cry issued from the top of the bed. He struggled to extricate himself from the length of soft wool, finally untangling himself enough to raise himself so that he could see the bed. What he finds there is enough to send him running into the other room to fetch Gaius from his bed.

  
“Merlin what in the –“ Gaius’ sleepy rumbles make no difference to Merlin who simply drags the older man from his bed and towards his own room. When they stepped through the door Gaius stopped so suddenly that Merlin nearly ran him over. The old man’s gaze had fallen on the squirming bundle atop Merlin’s bed. Slowly Gaius approached the bed and gently freed the wriggling thing. It was a baby girl, newly born and wrapped only in a soft woven blanket. Merlin’s mouth fell open when he saw the child cradled in Gaius’ hands.

  
“Merlin what have you done?” Gaius’ asked, raising his eyes from the child to look at his charge. Merlin’s mouth dropped open in disbelief.

  
“Why do I have to have done something? I didn’t make her appear. I wasn’t even trying to summon anything.” He sputtered waving an arm toward the child.

  
“Then what were you trying to do? She didn’t just drop out of the sky.” Gaius growls softly. The child wriggled in his arms and Gaius rewrapped the blanket securely around her. Merlin shuffled a bit and looked at the child as she settled into the warm covering. He leaned toward the bed as he answered the question.

  
“I was just practicing. It was a fire weaving, nothing that should have brought her here.” He said.

  
Gaius hummed to himself looking down at the child in his arms. His hand brushed along the edge of the blanket then stopped suddenly and he looked up at Merlin, the sharpness in his eyes unsettling.

  
“What did you see in the fire?” He barked.

  
“Several things, why?” The abrupt subject change had Merlin reeling in confusion.

  
“Just tell me what did you see?” Gaius voice is insistent so Merlin relates what he can remember of the flurried images that had passed through the flames. Gaius face became graver as he went through the images until the man waved a hand to stop him.Merlin watched as the man chewed his lip for a moment apparently lost in thought.

  
“There’s nothing for it. There’s only one being alive who will have the answer to this. The Great Dragon. You must go, speak to him about this. I’ll examine her in the meantime.” Gaius’ words were firm and but gentle as if he knew they must cause pain.

  
Merlin tossed his head, his lips pressing together in an angry line. He clenched his fists so tightly that he could feel the nails digging into the palms of his hands but he ignored the sharp pain and stepped back from the bed.

  
“You knew then. That I used to visit him.” His voice was quiet, strangled by emotion. Gaius sighed and nodded.

  
“Yes, of course I knew. You are a creature of magic just as he is. I’d hoped he could help you.” Merlin rubbed a hand over his forehead biting at his lip as the memory of his mother slumped across Gaius’ floor, covered in boils and weak from infection flooded vividly into his mind. It was the dragon’s fault that she had almost died, he couldn’t – no he wouldn’t ever go back down there. He needed nothing from that selfish bastard.

  
“He helps no one but himself.” Merlin spat through clenched teeth. His jaw ached with the pressure but he couldn’t make himself relax. His breath came in quick sharp bursts as he sucked in great gulps of air through his teeth.

  
“For the sake of this child you must go to him.” Gaius’ words were soft but Merlin could hear the insistence behind them. Still he protested, waving away the old man as he attempted to put a hand on Merlin’s arm in comfort.

  
“I can’t!” He was nearly shouting now but he couldn’t stop himself. The child in Gaius arms roused at the sound and began to cry. Immediately he shut his mouth, biting his tongue against the bile that rose in his throat. Gaius shot him a disappointed look and began trying to soothe the child, rocking her gently and crooning to her soothingly. The old man heaved a sigh and settled heavily onto the thin mattress.

  
“I know that he did something that made you angry Merlin. No, don’t interrupt.” He gave Merlin a look that immediately had the boy swallowing the protest he’d been about to voice. “I don’t ask this of you lightly, but I am in earnest when I say this child’s life may hinge on what that creature has to say. For her sake, if not mine, go to him. Please.” Gaius stood and walked past Merlin pausing just long enough to lay a hand on the young man’s shoulder before leaving with the child. Merlin didn’t pull away this time but he didn’t relax under the touch either. He was still fighting the hot bubbling anger that simmered within him, holding himself so stiffly that his shoulders were starting to ache from the strain. The last thing he wanted was to have to sneak down beneath the castle to talk to that double crossing, uncaring beast. He stood there fuming for a few minutes, thinking furiously about ways to avoid to going down to see that thing. He’d just about made up his mind to go after Gaius and tell that no matter what the older man suspected they could handle it themselves and they didn’t need the help of that dragon just as the child began to cry. It wasn’t the normal crying of a newborn child, the discomforted wailing of a young thing upset with an unfamiliar world but more of a series of whimpering sobs. The sound echoed in Merlin’s mind like wind blowing through the forgotten places of the world. It was a lonely sound, a sound that resonated within his soul. It was a sound he recognized from his own childhood, the feeling of isolation that had permeated every day of his life before coming to Camelot. It was this that changed Merlin’s mind. The thought of this child, newly born and ripped from her home and family, a family she would likely never know and was too young to remember tore at his heart. His resolve failed. Without even a sigh, he walked out the door to go seek advice from the one being he had sworn never to go near again.

  
It took longer than he would have liked to reach the dragon’s cave. There seemed to be more guards on patrol than usual but then he remembered the tomb that had been uncovered the night before. He’d seen for himself the limitless wealth that room contained, and it would soon be all over the city – if it wasn’t already. A tempting target for thieves that would not go untried if he had to guess; he supposed that he couldn’t blame Uther for posting extra guards even if it did make his work more difficult. He started at every noise as he stole through the lower levels, fidgeting when a guard pass forced him to hide with little notice as they completed their rounds. He had to navigate the winding tunnels and dark corridors without a light of his own which made avoiding the patrols more difficult. He saw the torch of an oncoming guard just as he neared the grate that led to the dragon’s lair. Ducking into a storeroom filled with odds and ends, things that probably hadn’t been used in decades if the thick layer of dust was anything to judge by, he tried to stow away among the rubbish. Obscured by the darkness there was a coil of rope laying on the floor. In the gloomy half-light provided by the torch in the corridor Merlin’s eyes missed it, but his feet did not.

  
He barely contained a cry of surprise as he pitched forward, flinging an arm out to grab a nearby barrel. He managed to break his fall but the jarring motion of his plunge caused a rusty lantern to topple from its perch on the barrel toward the floor. The resulting crash had Merlin cursing under his breath as he struggled to extricate himself from the tangle of rope encircling his feet. A flickering of light along the corridor caught his attention. The guards had heard him. He felt sweat beading near his temples and threw caution to the wind. He remembered a door several yards back down the corridor and focused his magic on it as he lumbered onto his knees and hobbled behind the cover of the barrel, tucking himself out of sight as best he could. His eyes glowed bright gold as he forced the door in his mind open and the physical twin copied the action. A murmured incantation lent the sound of rushing footsteps hurrying away from his location down the corridor.

  
The guard that had been approaching the entrance of his hiding place fell for the trick, yelling “Stop! Intruder!” and sprinting off down the corridor that led to the upper keep. Merlin waited, curling in on himself so that he was as small as possible behind the decaying barrel. He strained to hear the sounds of any more approaching guards and a moment later the tramp of several pairs of booted feet echoed down the passage, their owners running along the stone after the first guard. He saw the flicker of their torches along the wall as they passed the arch that marked the opening of the storage room and froze in place hardly daring to breathe as they passed. All it would take was a glance into the room as they passed and he would be caught if they glimpsed any movement within. None of the guards paid any attention to the state of the storeroom though, not with their comrade chasing an apparent intruder and they passed him by without incident.

  
He waited in the darkness for what felt like an hour but he knew it was barely a minute. When he was sure they were gone he flicked a hand at the rope still binding his feet and with a twist of magic it was gone, the length fraying as the fibers pulled against each other to fall in long strands to the floor. He peered around the corner of the doorway to make sure there were no lingering guards waiting around for any possible accomplices of the supposed intruder. He breathed a quick sigh of relief when he saw the corridor was empty, but he knew it wouldn’t remain that way for long. He plucked the torch from the holder on the wall nearest him now that the guards were gone and he could risk carrying his own light. He made it to the cave without further incident but kept his senses sharp as he descended the stairs.

  
When he reached the bottom and entered the massive cavern he saw it was empty. There was no sign of the dragon that he had once visited so often. He raised the torch, trying to illuminate the shadowy cave but it was far too large for such a small light to make a difference.

  
“Hello?” He called. Only his own voice echoed a response. He grumbled to himself in consternation. That bloody dragon.

  
“I know you can hear me!” He shouted into the darkness and paused – nothing.

  
“I need your help. The life of a child is at stake.” He waited, listening for a response but none came. He stayed there in the gloom as long as he dared before giving up. The guards would return soon if they hadn’t already, possibly with reinforcements if they realized that magic had been involved in their wild goose chase. He’d just put a foot onto the bottom step when the sound of great wings flapping in the still air met his ears. He turned to see the great golden dragon hover for a moment before perching on the rock that stood across the chasm that separated it from the stair. His jaw tightened when he saw the condescension in the creature’s eyes as it settled more comfortably atop the rough stone.

  
“You told me I would not see you again.” The dragon stared down at him from his place atop the rock and Merlin fought to contain the outburst of anger that raged through him. This creature had almost cost him his mother, the single most important person in his life bar none, and that beast hadn’t given a thought to what she meant to him or his feelings. He shook with the effort of containing his ire, staring hard eyed at the scaly monster before him. As if the dragon knew the course of Merlin’s thoughts it dropped its head to look into his eyes.

  
“It was for the good of all. I told you truly when I said that, for Arthur’s life is more important than any other, you know this.” The dragon rumbled. He’d said this before, when Merlin had come to rage at him as his mother lay dying in Gaius’ chamber. When the dragon had let slip his desire for freedom above all else, no matter the cost. Merlin felt his own heart harden again at the words and resolved that whatever it took, the beast before him would never escape this chamber so long he lived. He hadn’t forgiven the betrayal and wasn’t sure he ever would, but right now he needed information so he pushed his anger down inside himself. He closed his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breathe to help him reign in his feelings. When he felt calm, he looked back up at the great dragon and started at the understanding reflected in those great golden eyes. Merlin felt his resolve weaken for the second time in an hour. Those eyes, so old and so knowing were glimmering with pain – a deep pain, and one that had been long held within a heart that had a skin of stone.

  
“You are not the only one to know loss young warlock.” The dragon hissed softly. Merlin felt shame wash over him. He was alone too. He’d watched those he loved die, slaughtered in the name of a cause that he feared. The dragon knew better than anyone what he’d been asking of Merlin, for he had paid the same price. Merlin felt some of his anger drain away and relented with a strained nod. The betrayal would never stop hurting, but perhaps it was something he could move past.

  
“Now that we have put that past us, what is it you are here for? You mentioned a child I believe.” The dragon shifted his weight a bit on the great outcropping of rock as though attempting to mold the unyielding surface to the contours of his body, folding his wings to that they lay along the ridge of his back.

  
“There is a child. I was practicing my magic when there was a flare of fire and images in the air. The next thing I knew the fire was gone and a child, a newborn, had appeared on my bed. I don’t know how she came here or who she is but Gaius thought you might. Why would he think that?” Merlin asked. The dragon’s eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment then widened almost as if in fear. Merlin felt his muscles tense at the reaction, certain that whatever the dragon knew it wouldn’t be good.

  
“This child, does it have a name?” The dragon stretched his neck across the chasm so that he was mere feet from Merlin, his eyes trained on the young man who stood on the ledge.

  
“How would I know – ” Merlin cut himself off as the image of the blanket that the little girl had been wrapped in flitted across his mind. There had been something, a word embroidered on it but he couldn’t recall the entire image only the first letter. It would have to be enough; he hadn’t taken the time to really look before going to fetch Gaius. He shook his head, blowing a puff of air to dislodge a stray hair from his brow.

  
“It might start with an E. I don’t know – I didn’t really look but it looked like a name on her blanket.” Merlin shrugged listlessly as he spoke. The Dragon grew eerily quiet at the mention of the letter.

 

'That's not comforting.' Merlin thought as he watched the dragon, waiting for a response. When none came he coughed and the dragon blinked at him, almost as if it had forgotten he was there.

  
“What is it?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

  
“Her name wouldn’t be Emma by any chance would it?” The dragon spat out the name as though it were capable of harming him, causing Merlin to take a step back when a spurt of flame came winging across the gap that separated them.

  
“It might have been. Are you going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on now, because I’ve just about had it with the cryptic questions!” Merlin barked, eyes flaring as he used his magic to toss the lick of flame away from him.

  
The dragon let out a great sigh and hung his head wearily.

  
“Something I had hoped would never occur has come to pass young warlock. That child is from another realm, the realm where I was born."

  
“Another realm?” Merlin interrupted unable to help himself. The dragon ruffled his wings in agitation, bristling.

  
“You thought this world was the only one? Have you learned so little?” The dragon jeered. Merlin rolled his eyes but said nothing. With a moue of discontent when Merlin didn’t rise to the bait the dragon went on.

  
“There are countless other realms, some magical some not, their number beyond imagining but that is not the point. I was born in another realm, a realm where magic flourished but my kind were as unwelcomed there as they are here. For a time I took refuge with a powerful wizard, a man who had seemingly conquered time itself in his quest for power. He alone was able to offer us protection and I was sent to seal the pact. We made a deal – my service to him for the safety that he could provide for me and my kind.” An unmistakable grimace of distaste passed over the dragon’s features and Merlin found himself wondering what might have happened between them for the dragon to have ended up here. He voiced the question but received little more than a snort in response.

  
“Never mind that for the moment, it is none of your concern. The man I dealt with was called the Dark One, a title given him by others but his true name I never knew. During my service he spoke to me of a prophecy that he was working to ensure would come to pass. Originally I was to be part of his plan but events occurred that led to my being transported here. This child, I believe she may be part of that prophecy.”

  
“Prophecy? You mean –”

  
“Yes. This child, much like you has a great destiny if she is the one he spoke of. But she was never meant to be brought to this world. When last we spoke he told me her name but little else. I do know that she was supposed to end up in a realm without magic. I believe there was a curse of some sort involved in bringing her there. A curse that she is meant to break but something has gone wrong.” The dragon paused, looking down at Merlin as if weighing his abilities against a task that he was unsure of Merlin’s skill to carry out. After a moment the dragon nodded to himself cocking his to the side.

  
“You must help to set it right.” The dragon insisted. Merlin’s eyes widened at the declaration and he rushed forward before halting mere feet from the edge of the overhang.

  
“But I can’t. I’ve already got my own –” The dragon roared, drowning out Merlin’s protests.

  
“That child holds the fate of two worlds in her hands young warlock! She will face trials and dangers beyond anything you can comprehend. This task was never meant for you that is true, but it has come to you nonetheless. You will be responsible for this child; there is no one else who can help her. You must lead her to her destiny, teach her, protect her, and one day you will send her on back to where she is meant to be. She will be the savior of many but only if she lives long enough to see that day.”

  
“How can I care for a child and look after Arthur at the same time? I don’t know anything about children! I don’t know how to raise a child!” Merlin’s voice was cracked sudden panic. What if he messed up, what if he put the girl in danger, or got her mixed up in the battles that he and Arthur always found themselves in? Admittedly looking after Arthur sometimes felt like running around after a child but at least Arthur could take care of himself for the most part. This child would be dependent on him for everything. He wasn’t ready for this kind of responsibility.

  
“No parent ever knows what they’re getting into. You will do fine and you will not be alone. You have others who will no doubt help you care for the child. This is your charge now.” The dragon’s words were meant to be comforting but Merlin barely registered them as they cut across the panicked thoughts flitting through his brain. He watched in stunned silence as the dragon unfurled his wings and began to lift himself away from the rock. As the creature’s body lifted into the air Merlin found his voice.

  
“Wait! You’ve got to give me more information than that! What is the prophecy that concerns her? How can I help her find her destiny if I don’t know what it is?” He didn’t realize that he’d already accepted that he would help this child to fulfill her role even as he spoke the words. The dragon hovered in midair just long enough to speak a reply.

  
“All in good time young warlock, for the moment you must focus on safeguarding the girl. You have plenty of time before you will need to know how she is to achieve her task. I admit that I don’t truly know myself but I will think on it, try to remember any relevant details for the time when it is needed. For the moment, I’m not going anywhere.” The bitterness in the dragon’s voice at those parting words was deep and biting. Merlin had to shield his eyes when the sweeping beat of those heavy wings flung grit across the cavern nearly blinding him. Within moments the dragon was gone, fading into the shadows. Merlin sighed and ground his teeth for a moment before heading out of the cave and sneaking back to Gaius’ rooms.

  
When he made it back to the older man’s room he eased into the room as quietly as he could. When he looked around he saw Gaius stretched out across the trundle bed that he often used for his patients. There was a large basket in the middle of the table near him that moved slightly as Merlin tiptoed across the room. Peering into it he saw the child nestled into the woven container, tucked in securely among a mass of blankets that both pillowed her tiny form and served to keep her warm. She was asleep, her chest rising and falling gently as she dreamt. Merlin couldn’t help himself, reaching into the basket to brush a finger across the soft skin of her cheek. He smiled as the little girl slumbered on, so fragile and completely unaware of the world that awaited her. He resolved right then that he’d do anything possible to protect her, to make her ready to face the destiny that waited for her whatever it was.

  
“Don’t worry little darling. I’m here. I’ll always be here. You won’t have to face this alone.” The whispered promise hung in the air for a moment as if it were a seal binding them together. For a second he almost expected lightening to crack the sky but then a movement to his left broke the moment. It was Gaius, levering himself off the bed to face Merlin. He took one look at his charge’s face and nodded as if he already knew the information Merlin had gotten from the dragon.

  
“We can discuss it in the morning lad. For now though, what will you do with her?” He nodded at the basket where Merlin was still gently stroking the girl’s cheek. Merlin sighed and tucked the blanket, the same one that the girl had arrived in, more securely around her before turning to his mentor. He leaned against the table, wiping the back of one hand across his brow.

  
”Keep her safe. She has her own destiny to fulfill.” He said wearily. He felt as if he’d been awake for days and the sudden sense of fatigue that washed over him was crushing. He knew it could be heard in his voice because Gaius face grew concerned but he waved him off. The old man nodded and pointed him to his room.

  
“To bed then, we’ll deal with it in the morning. Get what sleep you can, she’ll probably be awake in a few hours.” Gaius mumbled sleepily.

  
Merlin waved his hand and stumbled up the small set of stairs to his room. He didn’t even bother to undress, simply falling across his bed and drawing the blanket across himself. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

\----  
When her eyes opened she found herself in a bed wide enough to comfortably fit three people with room to spare. She was wearing strange silken garments and her hair was barely long enough to brush her shoulders. She stepped away from her bed and looked out over the town that visible from her window. She’d done it. All of the people who had stood in her way were now at her mercy, prisoners unable to remember the land that had borne them and trapped here in a place where none of them would ever find happiness. Regina grinned triumphantly and decided to investigate her new kingdom. This was going to be wonderful.


	2. Blood Doesn't Make a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin deals with the aftermath of taking Emma in as Arthur finds out about Merlin's new daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here it is! I apologize that this comes so late, but not long after I posted the first chapter I had a lot of problems crop up at work and then my uncle passed away. It’s been tough but now I’m ready to come back to this and I hope that I won’t leave you all hanging for so long again. Enjoy this and please review! 
> 
> Notes: This chapter is all Merlin-centered, not OUAT this time. I needed to set this up properly for the next few chapters but don’t worry we’ll be getting back to our favorite mixed up fairy tale heroes and villains soon!
> 
> Also, for the sake of the narrative I’ve moved Merlin’s timeline of events around a bit. We’re still set in 2x01 The Curse of Cornelius Sigan but for my purposes just pretend that it comes after 2x02 The Once and Future Queen. I don’t recall any shatteringly vital reason for Sigan to come first so I’m moving it.

The next morning Merlin woke bleary eyed and aching to the sound of crying. He lay there confused for a moment before memories of the previous night came flooding back and he jolted out of bed so quickly that the covers tangled around him and he fell to floor with a thump. He bit back a curse as his head smacked into the rough stone floor.

“Merlin? What are you doing in there?” Gaius’ voice drifted through the door. He’d obviously heard the noise from clear into the workshop.

“Nothing, just thought I‘d start the day off with a bang.” Merlin wheezed trying to untangle himself from the cocoon of blankets.

“Well hurry up, you’ve got a busy morning ahead of you.” Gaius’ voice grew faint as he walked away from the door and Merlin sighed as he finally managed to pull himself out of the tangle of sheets. He rubbed at the back of his head where a lump was beginning to form as he stumbled into the workroom to see Gaius feeding Emma who suckled greedily from a bottle that he’d fashioned for her.

“It’s not perfect but it’ll do for now. You may have to see if any of the new mothers here would be willing to wet nurse for her but this will keep her for the moment.” Gaius said when he saw Merlin’s gaze lingering over the baby in his arms. Merlin started and a blush crept into his cheeks at the thought. It would be mortifying to have to approach any of the castle servants with such a request but as he looked down at Emma he knew that he’d do it. She gurgled happily as she finished her meal and Gaius motioned for Merlin to take her. Merlin hesitated as Gaius held her out to him until the old man sighed.

“You chose to take her on Merlin, you’ll have to hold her sooner or later.” He said glaring at his young charge.

“I know, it’s just – what if I drop her? I’ve never held a baby before.” Merlin held his arms for her just the same and Gaius showed him how to support her properly before bustling over to the kettle that held their breakfast. As he stirred Merlin watched Emma yawn and snuggle into her blanket for a nap.

“What are you going to call her? She can’t be the child forever.” Gaius asked turning to watch Merlin watching the baby. A soft smile came over the old man’s face at the expression of wonder he saw in Merlin’s eyes. For a boy who was so full of wonder himself it was a miracle the boy didn’t realize how special he really was. He’d watched the boy grow into a fine young man over the past year and a half, but had also seen that carefree joy fading with each danger he escaped as he was wound ever more tightly into the destiny that had been foretold for him. Perhaps this child would help him to see that his worth was more than what was decreed by the hope of an ancient dying people. She could be the one to show him the worth in just being Merlin, not the savior of magic or the harbinger of a golden age. More than anything Gaius regretted that Merlin had been given such a burden so young. He mourned the loss of that innocent light in the boy’s eyes and held hope that the little girl in his arms would help to put it back.

“Her name is Emma, it’s on her blanket. It’s the only thing she has of her family. I don’t want to take that away from her.” Merlin muttered looking up from the baby to stare at Gaius. There was a flicker of hurt in Merlin’s eyes that Gaius realized was about the kindred feelings the boy shared with the orphaned child in his arms. Merlin had grown up with a loving mother, but he’d always been an outcast; first because of his fatherless status, then because of his magic. Suddenly Gaius understood why Merlin had bonded so fiercely with the little girl in the short hours they’d been together. Gaius walked over from the kettle and placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“It’s a fine name. I’m sure she’ll do them proud, wherever they are. They’d be glad to know that someone like you is looking out for her.” He added as he gazed down at the of the two them with a tear in his eye. He sniffed then, walking back to the kettle and rubbing at his cheek.

“I’ve brought some clothes for her as well. They’re on the table. I changed her last night but you should put her in a clean one.” He pointed at the pile of soft, baby sized tunics lying on the edge of the table with his spoon.

Merlin gaped in surprise at Gaius’ sudden change of subject but as the older man turned back to stir the kettle he saw a glimmer of wetness on the wrinkled cheek and hid a smile.

“I’ll change her after breakfast. She’s quiet now and I don’t want to disturb her.” Merlin said as he rocked Emma gently in his arms. Her eyes were starting to droop now that her belly was full and she was cradled against his chest. He could feel the slight rise and fall of her breathing and marveled at the sensation until Gaius set a bowl of porridge in front of him.

“Eat. You won’t be any good if you fall over from hunger.” Gaius admonished. Merlin ducked his head in response. It was true that he often skipped meals, as he always had so much to do but he listened and after tucking Emma back into her basket dug into his porridge with gusto. After helping to clear away the dishes he turned to the pile of clothes that Gaius had lain out and started sorting through them. They were mostly variations on the same, as patterns for baby shifts were fairly unadorned for everyone except but nobles. He sorted them into color piles thinking about what would look best on her without even wondering why his thoughts had turned down that avenue. It seemed only natural that he wanted Emma to look her best even if she’d never know.

“Have you thought of how you’re going to explain her presence yet?” Gaius asked interrupting his thoughts. Before he could answer the older man continued.

“If Uther knows she’s a foundling he’ll give her to the orphanage. You won’t be able to help her then and she’ll be lucky if she lives three years.” Gaius muttered grimly.

Merlin grimaced at the thought. It was no secret that Gaius held a deep contempt for the so-called caregiver who took in the orphaned children of Camelot. The old woman who ran it was given a stipend for each child’s care by the king, but the death toll in the place was so high that most able bodied children escaped within weeks, to live on the streets or out in the forests. Those who couldn’t run away or were too young to do so eventually succumbed to the harsh conditions without fail and very few of the children there were ever offered new homes due to their sickly natures. Every time the woman was confronted she had a new excuse and most often blamed magic users for the deaths of the children in her care. She had singlehandedly engineered the deaths of over twenty people in the last ten years as scapegoats for the lack of care toward her charges. With the deaths of children in the balance Uther never searched hard for the truth, happy to appease the people’s bloodlust with the first likely culprit. Gaius had been campaigning for years to shut him down but Uther wouldn’t hear of it, trusting him as a true and loyal subject to the crown.

“I don’t know but I won’t let that happen. I promised her I’d be here for her, that she wouldn’t be alone. I won’t break my promise.” Merlin said.

The idea of Emma in that horrible place made his blood boil. No one was going to take her away from him he thought as he pulled the shift that Gaius had put on her last night, now stained with the overenthusiastic results of her meal, and began to wriggle her into a clean one. She gurgled unhappily as the cool air hit her skin and Merlin worked quickly, pulling her little arms through the openings in the cloth. The door flew open just as Merlin finished pulling the tiny shift over Emma’s head.

“Merlin where are you? You’re late.” Arthur boomed as he strode through the door. “Again.”

Merlin turned slightly so that he could look at Arthur over his shoulder. He hadn’t realized that it was so late in the morning, Emma had driven all thought of his duties straight out of his head.

“Would you care to explain where you were this morning? You were supposed to meet me at the stabl-” Arthur’s voice dropped off as Merlin turned toward him, Emma cradled in his arms. Arthur’s eyes widened as he spotted her and then he looked up at Merlin’s face, then back down to Emma, then back up at Merlin.

“Merlin, why are you holding a baby?” He asked in a strangled voice.

Merlin looked at Arthur then at Gaius. The old man shrugged his shoulders almost imperceptibly and Merlin fought down a scowl. Some help he was being. Neither of them spoke, looking at Arthur as he stood there expectantly. Merlin shuffled from foot to foot until Emma began to fuss. He shushed her quietly then bent to lay her down in her makeshift crib, tucking her in gently. He used the time to wrack his brain for an explanation that would satisfy Arthur.

“Merlin?” He can hear the impatience in Arthur’s voice. It was now or never, if he botched this Emma would be on her own and he’d have failed her.

“Well you see sire,” Merlin mumbled, tripping over his words as he frantically tried to come up with a story. Arthur crossed his arms and began tapping on foot against the floor impatiently.

“No I don’t see. All I see is my manservant playing with a strange child when he should have been readying my horse for a hunt. What is going on?” Arthur growled.

Merlin bit his lip. There was nothing for it; it was the only thing that would save her. He opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m waiting.” Arthur was glowering at him now in a way that made Merlin almost relish what was about to come next.

“She’s my daughter!” He declared settling himself on the bench in front of Emma’s basket.

Complete silence. Arthur’s mouth dropped open, both eyebrows raised so high that they nearly disappeared into his hair. Merlin chanced a look at Gaius only to see that he mirrored the prince’s stunned surprise. He bit his lip to keep from smiling at the both of them looking like gasping fish.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Merlin watched him sheepishly trying to contain a laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Arthur at a loss for words. After a moment Arthur seemed to get hold himself though because a look of suspicion bloomed on his face.

“Merlin, when did you find time to even court a girl, let alone become a father? And what girl would find a buffoon like you attractive? ” Arthur asked.

“Just because you don’t find me attractive doesn’t mean that no one else does.” Merlin shot back. “Just ask Gwen, she seemed to like me well enough when I first got here.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed and Merlin reveled in the small victory. Arthur’s new crush on Gwen provided him no end of amusement and now he was finding it useful as a distraction. Arthur chewed his lip for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air.

“If you’re not going to tell me the truth –”

“It is the truth! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I didn’t know.” Merlin said all trace of amusement gone. An idea had come to him in the moment of laughter over Arthur’s crush. If he’d understand anything at the moment it was unrequited love.

“It was back in Ealdor, when we went to fight Canaan’s men.” Merlin face fell as the memory of that day came to mind. He could still see Will throwing himself in front of the arrow that had been meant for Arthur and it brought tears to his eyes even now. He felt even worse knowing that he was using Will’s memory to fool Arthur but it was to keep Emma safe. Besides, he vaguely that Will would have approved, he would’ve boxed Merlin’s ears if he’d ever found out that he’d abandoned a child when he could save it. They both knew all too well what it felt like to be alone. Merlin said a silent prayer to Will as he sank down onto the bench beside Emma’s basket and hung his head.

The sound of shuffling feet met his ears and Merlin realized that Arthur was had come towards him. It wasn’t until a hand fell on his shoulder that he realized how close Arthur had gotten. Merlin raised his head and was taken aback at the look of sympathy on the other man’s face.

“What was her name?” Arthur asked gently.

Emma chose that moment to make a burbling sound in her sleep and Merlin let a small smile cross his face. This part was easy, he’d actually had a crush on a girl in the village before he’d come to Camelot. They’d been friends as small children until his magic had become noticeable enough that her parents forbade her from speaking to him. He’d still been smitten with her though nothing had ever come of it, him being such an outcast, but he’d always thought her eyes had followed him as they worked in the fields together or when he’d walk through the green. She’d always had a secret smile for him when her parents weren’t looking.

“Mary.” Merlin said. He remembered seeing her after the fight, bruised and bleeding but still standing, her dark golden hair tangled and dirty. His mother had kept him updated on her condition knowing how he’d felt about her. She’d come down with an infection from her wounds and passed away not long after. He’d wanted to go to her when he’d gone back home. He knew her parents had been killed during one of Canaan’s earlier raids, but there hadn’t been time. Now there never would be. Their trip to Ealdor had been a little over eight months ago but hopefully Arthur wouldn’t question him too closely. If he could convince him now, he probably wouldn’t even send anyone to check out the story. He glanced down at Emma and realized that she was smaller than most babies so perhaps he could say she’d been early if Arthur did question it?

“Where is she? Why isn’t she here?” Arthur kept his voice soft but Merlin could hear the steel behind the question. He understood the meaning but didn’t look the other man in the eye as he confirmed Arthur’s fears.

“Her mother’s dead. I’m all she has in the world.” Merlin said. He meant to leave it at that but before he knew it more words were tumbling out of his mouth, they were out before he could stop them and he hoped they wouldn’t come back to haunt him later.

“She was on her way here when she went into labor. The man who brought Emma to me, he said she died on the way. I’m lucky that I didn’t lose them both.” He wiped away the tears that were sliding down his cheeks, brought on by the thought of both his childhood friends dead.  
“I’m sorry.” Arthur muttered. Merlin nodded but didn’t look up.

“Take the day off, I can handle myself for one day.” Arthur said.

Merlin’s shoulders shook with sudden laughter and he couldn’t stop the smile creeping over his face.

“You? Take care of yourself? You didn’t hit your head this morning when you got out of bed all on your own did you?” Merlin quipped, laughing as the tears began to slow. Arthur scoffed and cuffed him gently across the head

“Go spend time with your daughter. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Arthur glanced at the sleeping baby for a moment before nodding at him and striding out of the room. When the door closed behind him Merlin let out a sigh.

“Well done. I never knew you could act so well.”

Merlin started at the sound of Gaius’ voice. He’d forgotten the other man was there.

“Yeah, neither did I.” Merlin bit his lip and looked at his mentor.

“Quick thinking that, using a girl from Ealdor, but what if Arthur asks after her?” Gauis asked.

Merlin shook his head.

“It won’t matter. She died after the fight with Canaan, her parents not long before. I’ll write to mother, she’ll waylay anyone who comes questioning. Did I tell you that they look up to her now? After she brought us to help them? She’s a regular hero in their eyes.”

Gaius shook his head fondly.

“That doesn’t surprise me. Hunith always was tougher than she looked. I’ll watch her for a bit, go write your mother. The sooner you send that letter the safer you’ll both be.”

Merlin went to grab pen and paper reflecting on how he’d tell her what had happened. His mother had always wanted a grandchild but he wasn’t sure she was prepared for this. He’d have to word it carefully in case the letter was intercepted. Anything even hinting at magic would have him on the block before he could blink. He shook his head as he realized that this was another secret he’d have to keep from Arthur. They just never seemed to stop piling up. Even if he couldn’t share it with anyone else maybe one day he could share the truth with Emma, if she even wanted to know.

 

~~~~~  
Well, Arthur came off as a bit more of a prat than intended there for a moment but I feel he redeemed himself in the end. He was my favorite part about this chapter and I hope I did him justice. Please review if you enjoyed, you’re feedback helps me know what I’m doing right and where I need to improve. As always thanks for reading!


	3. Of Sorcerers and Shadows, Part 1

Here is chapter three! See I haven’t died! Sorry this has been so long in coming but I got caught up in several other fics and then I decided to work on this for National Novel Writing Month (so look forward to quicker chapter updates for a while), and it has been all sorts of crazy! This is a two-part chapter and we’re finally moving forward with the story now that I’ve got the background sort of set up. You’ll start to see an increase in dialogue from the show as well as I get into the episodes and weave the story lines together. Hopefully it won’t come off as terrible but if it seems clunky or out of place please let me know.  
Enjoy!  
\----

That evening there was a knock at the door as he was rocking Emma to sleep. He turned at the sound fo the door swinging open to see Morgana, in her nightgown and already prepared for bed, stick her head into the room. She was shaking slightly as she peered around the door and Merlin felt an odd sort of ache in his chest at the sight.

“Is Gaius here?” She asked, her voice wavering.

Merlin shook his head, still rocking Emma in his arms. He nodded for her to come in and she slipped through the door the edges of her gown whispering across the floor as she walked.

“He had to tend Lady Elaina tonight. Apparently her illustrious highness has a toothache. He ought to be back soon.” He said quietly.

Morgana bit her lip and he knew she was trying not to laugh. Lady Elaina was well known for her imagined illnesses. The rare times she really did come down with something, she was likely to tear the castle down with her screeching if she wasn’t assiduously tended to by Gaius. She closed the door behind her taking care that it didn’t slam and walked over to them.

“Are you alright?” He asked, worried by the dark circles under her eyes.

She must have had another nightmare, he thought glancing down to see if Emma was sleepy enough for him to put her in her crib. She blinked lazily up at him, fighting sleep and he shook his head at her.

“I’m as well as can be expected. Who’s this?” Morgana asked.

She put her hand on Merlin’s arm and he stopped moving so the she could look at Emma. He smiled as Morgana’s face brightened at the sight of Emma and leaned down so that she could see the little girl more clearly. It was nice to see a smile on her face. She seemed to be having more trouble sleeping than usual these past few weeks. She’d certainly been coming by more often for Gaius’ medicines.

“Her name’s Emma. She’s my-” He faltered as Morgana turned her gaze up to him. They were so close that he could feel her breath stir the air. He swallowed with a bit of difficulty and felt heat start to rise in his face. He cleared his throat, looking away from those bright emerald eyes and back down at Emma.

“She’s my daughter.” He said in a hushed voice.

A quiet giggle made him look back up. Morgana’s eyes, tired as they were with lack of sleep were dancing with amusement as a small smile played on her lips. Merlin didn’t fight the blush this time as he bit his lip sheepishly.

“You knew that already didn’t you?” He asked.

Morgana nodded still laughing quietly.

“I’m sorry. Arthur let it slip, of course. I overheard him talking to Gaius in the hall after dinner. Gaius was asking if any of the court ladies knew of a wet nurse and Arthur couldn’t resist making a remark. You know how he is.” She shot him a look of commiserating sympathy.

Merlin scoffed lightly.

“Something along the lines of my being so much of a girl already why do I need another?” He asked.

“How did you know?” Morgana faked a look of surprise and they both laughed.

The sound roused Emma who made a whimper of complaint, waving a tiny fist in the air. Her cloudy blue eyes were wide and she stared around in that aimless baby way. Morgana cooed at the little girl, running a finger along one downy cheek until Emma reached out to wrap her tiny hand around it.

“Oh she is darling. I couldn’t wait to see her once I heard. I wasn’t going to bother you but then, well I couldn’t sleep.” Morgana whispered as she gazed at the tiny girl.

“Gaius will be out for a while but if you like I could make your potion.” He offered hesitantly. It was true that Gaius had been teaching him more medicine lately, and the potion he made for Morgana was one of the first that Merlin had learned, just in case this kind of situation occurred.

“Would you? I don’t mind to wait.” Morgana said.

“It’d be my pleasure, my lady.” He said with a small smile.

Morgana waved a hand in the air at the title.

“Merlin, please. We’re friends, at least in private you can call me by my name.” She gave him a stern stare and Merlin knew that arguing would be pointless.

“Alright my – Morgana.” He stammered over the slip. It made the utterance more intimate than he’d intended and he felt the blush that had started to fade return with a vengeance. Morgana didn’t say anything but he knew she’d caught the slip from the way she raised a brow in his direction. He cleared his throat and held Emma out toward her.

“Would you hold her for me? She won’t fall asleep unless someone rocks her.” He asked.

Morgana seemed startled by the offer but gingerly reached out to take Emma in her arms, settling down onto the bench near Gaius’ worktable. She bent her head to the baby girl, making soft noises of comfort while she ran a gentle finger over her cheek. Emma burbled sleepily and reached out to grasp Morgana’s sleeve, causing Morgana to chuckle lightly. Merlin smiled at the picture they made as he began pulling out the ingredients for the potion. Morgana would make a wonderful mother one day.

"Who is going to care for here while you're working?"  
Her sudden question startled him into nearly knocking over a jar of hensbane that had been perched precariously near the edge of the table. Steadying it with a careful hand he considered her question.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose I'll have to hire someone." He said, troubled by the thought.

It was just one more task to complete in which he had no idea where to begin. Not to mention that he wasn't sure if he was comfortable leaving Emma with a stranger. They'd only been together for two days but he already felt such a connection to the little girl that he was wary of letting others into their lives. It was different with people he already knew, Gaius was just as taken with Emma as he was and neither Arthur nor Morgana would ever harm her, if not for her sake than for his. Morgana seemed to sense his unease at the idea of bringing a stranger in and cocked her head to the side.

“Gwen and I could look after her, if you don’t want the trouble of finding a nursemaid to do so.” Morgana said quietly.

Merlin looked over at her with wide eyes. The offer was generous but he couldn't impose on either of them like that.

"Oh Morgana I don't -"

"What? I mean it Merlin. I'd be happy to care for her when I can and I'm sure Gwen wouldn't mind either. I’ll send her along in the morning before you go to Arthur." She offered.

“Oh no I couldn’t, Gwen has her own duties and –“

“Who will look after her while you’re working? Gaius can’t keep her with him during his duties any more than you can. I don’t do much during the day, bar attending the occasional meeting and Gwen can look after when I’m attending to my duties as the king's ward. You can pick her up in the evenings.” 

“I just don’t think that-"

“Merlin I insist. Let me help you, like you’ve helped me.” She said, staring at him in the way he knew meant she wouldn’t back down.

Merlin sighed. He knew when a battle was lost.

“Alright. Thank you. If you have any trouble with her let me know. I don't want to inconvenience you.”

“Don't worry I'm sure she'll be a joy Merlin. I’ll send Gwen along in the morning.”

Merlin nodded helplessly. Well at least that was one problem out of the way - for a while at least. He made a mental note to go ahead and look for another caretaker. Not that he thought Morgana would tire of caring for Emma but if Uther ever found out that his ward was caring for a servant’s daughter he’d blow his top. Between Emma and Arthur he wasn’t sure if he’d ever to get to sleep again with all the tasks he had to get done.  
Not that I really mind so much, he thought glancing over at Emma. Things that normally would have annoyed him didn’t seem to do so as much now that she was in his life. She seemed to make even the dreariest mood lift when she was around, something he fully believed watching Morgana cradle her gently. The woman had been a shaking, nervous mess when she stepped into the room but holding Emma seemed to calm her, brought some happiness back into those tired eyes. If for no other reason than that Merlin was grateful that Emma had come into his life. She was a bright spark in cloudy sky.

“I think she has your eyes Merlin, they’re so blue just like yours but the rest of her must come from her mother.” Morgana said smiling up at him and Merlin couldn’t help but smile back. Morgana had just given him the perfect answer to any questions about Emma not looking like him.

“Yes, she does look her mother.” He said as he started to mix ingredients, his normal clumsiness abating as he fell into the familiar rhythms of grinding herbs and measuring liquids. He glanced up from his work taking in the wisps of blonde hair that curled over Emma’s head. He hoped she looked like her mother, all little girls should have something of their mother about them. He wondered anew what had caused her parents to send Emma away – were her parents even still alive?  
The thought chilled him, knowing that it might be true but hoping for the sake of the little girl across the room that it wasn’t. He of all people knew what it felt to like to wonder about an absent parent. What would he say to her, one day when she began to wonder about them? He knew that it wasn’t a secret that he could keep from her, though he imagined that was what Gaius would advise him to do at least until she was old enough to seek her destiny. He had a sudden image of Emma as an adult, the look on her face – hurt in those sparkling eyes as she looked at him with disbelief when she found out her entire life had been a lie. A shudder ran through him at the thought. No, he wouldn’t do that to her. He wouldn’t thrust that responsibility onto her shoulders without warning. It wouldn’t happen like that for her, not like it had with him. He glanced back over to where Morgana sat with Emma cradled in her arms and promised that her journey would be easier than his had been. The grinding sound of the mortar and pestle echoed through the room accompanied only by Emma’s soft burbles as Morgana rocked her.

“What was her mother like?” Morgana asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Merlin blinked at her for a moment, still lost in the image of Emma all grown up and hating him for lying to her. He gave a mental shake and tried to think of what to say. He’d have to take some time and write all this down until he could remember it all. This was going to get very complicated very soon if he kept up having to invent stories. Not that it wasn’t already but his head spun at the thought of recalling all these tidbits of information without a reference; as it was he’d just have go along with it for now. He thought back to his days in Ealdor when life had been simple. When all he’d had to worry about was helping his mother, staying out of trouble with Will, and sneaking smiles at Mary across the green and it came to him. He didn’t need to invent a mother for Emma, between Mary and his own mother there was one ready-made.

“She was kind, very kind. Oh but there was a fire in her that burned brighter than the sun, and she had a temper! I remember when she’d get angry, her face would just sort of glow with indignation. I always thought she never looked prettier than when she shouting at someone.” He chuckled, remembering all the times he’d managed to send Mary into a flying rage. When they were small she’d been just like that, her little pale face reddening with anger when he pulled her pigtails or accidentally knocked her over in play.  
He looked up from adding lavender oil to his mixture in time to catch the smile that Morgana threw at him. He ducked his head and went back to making the potion as he spoke, putting the ingredients into the small cauldron that Gaius used to make small portions of medicine. It would need to boil for several minutes before he added the final touches so he settled back against the edge of the table, leaning against the rough wood so that he could keep an eye on the potion as it bubbled.

“She always put others before herself; she couldn’t stand to see someone being treated badly. She loved me, gods alone knew why.” He paused, thinking about Mary and comparing her to Morgana. He hadn’t been close with Mary since they were children but even then she’d been capable – and quite willing – to give him a thrashing when he annoyed her. She’d been rambunctious – always tailing after him and the other boys until he’d become too strange for the other children. After that it had been just him and Will – the village outcasts. Now that he thought of it, he saw a lot of her in Morgana.

They had that same fire, that same rigid sense of right and wrong along with the spirit to pursue their beliefs. In Morgana it was amplified – perhaps because she was a noble and had the power to back up her convictions, or perhaps it was simply because she let nothing stop her when she got going. He remembered how she had fought to save that druid boy despite the dangers, despite the knowledge that she would be punished if caught. That was something that Mary hadn’t had for all her fire. She’d loved her parents dearly, and even though she’d cried when she told Merlin they could no longer be friends she’d obeyed their commands and stayed away from him. He remembered the day he turned twelve and she had come to see him as he worked in the garden, keeping to one side of the fence as she tearfully told him they couldn’t play together anymore. It hadn’t stopped the secret smiles or the secret looks but she had obeyed and they’d never spoken again. He had the feeling that if roles had been reversed Morgana would have fought just as hard to be his friend as she did against Uther’s orders when they were unjust. Maybe that was why he felt so drawn to Morgana; they each shared a hope for a better world despite their experiences, and fought to reach it.

“What was her name?” Morgana asked.

“Her real name was Margaret, but I called her Mary.” He murmured, caught up in the memories.

It was true, only her parents had called her Margaret. She’d always said that it made her sound like an old woman who peddled flowers. When they were seven he’d called her Margaret and she’d upended a pitcher of water over his head in the middle of winter. He’d had a cold for weeks. She’d been sorry but that hadn’t stopped her from threatening to do it again if he didn’t listen. Morgana laughed when he told her the story.

“I suppose you think I deserved such punishment?” he asked smartly.

Morgana bit her lip against her laughter and shook her head in an unconvincing image of support.

“I’m sure you would never have done anything so impolite. It was terribly rude of her, I must say.”

Merlin stared at her for a moment, a smile on his own face as his shoulders began to shake. They both lost their composure at the same time, their laughter echoing through the room. Emma burbled at the sound, but settled quickly as Morgana bent to place a kiss on her cheek and began gently rocking her again. Her eyes drooped slowly even as she reached up to tangle tiny fingers in the dark locks of Morgana’s hair. Morgana smiled down at her and gently pulled the strands free as Emma fell into a light sleep. She looked up at Merlin and they shared a smile.

“I was a brat really. I knew she hated it but I did it anyway, mostly to see the look on her face.” He chuckled.

“You must have loved her very much.” Morgana said, standing to put Emma into the wooden crib that Gaius had procured during the day. It wasn’t fancy but it was sturdy and warm, and Emma seemed happy with it. He wondered for a moment what her parents would think if they could see her now. Would they be happy for her, happy that she’d found a home? Or would they be grieving the loss of their child, having had to give her up for whatever mysterious reason had sent Emma to him. Certainly they would be missing her, no matter what else they felt. He realized that Morgana was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

“I did. She was wonderful. I miss her.” He said ruefully. He stirred the cauldron one last time before removing it from the small flame and setting it on a trivet to cool as he doused the small flame that had heated the cauldron and cleaned up the work area. Morgana looked at him inquiringly, seeming to realize that his long pause meant more than he said but he busied himself with searching for an appropriately sized bottle and Morgana didn’t press him. She watched quietly as he carefully ladled the cooling potion into a bottle and stoppered it firmly.

“There you are. I hope it works, you deserve a good night’s rest.” He said.

He pushed it across the table to where she could take it but she refrained from reaching for it. Instead she came around the table to take his hand in hers. A shiver ran up his spine at her touch but he didn’t pull away. Gently, as if she was afraid to spook him her fingers traced random patterns along the back of his hand as she looked up at him through dark lashes. Those bright green eyes sparkled with warmth and care he looked into them.

“Merlin, I’m sorry for your loss. I know the pain of losing a loved one.” She murmured. Her gaze shifted from him to where Emma lay in her cradle and he saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes for a moment before she blinked them away.

“But if I could offer you some advice? Cherish the time you were given, and don’t let the chance for happiness with Emma be overwhelmed by the loss of her mother.”

Merlin couldn’t speak as he stared down at her, her fingers still tracing patterns on his skin. He knew she lost her own father as a child and had come to Camelot only to watch as Arthur grew up the same way and now here she was, pleading with him not to let Emma go through that. Guilt suddenly flooded through him as he realized just how much his lies to protect Emma might be inadvertently hurting his friends. He’d known when he’d told Arthur that Emma’s mother was dead that it might cause him pain but had swept the feeling aside in his desperation to keep Emma with him. Now he saw that it wasn’t only Arthur who would hurt because of his words, not because he was taunting them but because they saw themselves in Emma. It had been brilliant, a spark of genius to make Emma’s story so similar to their own but it was also cruel. He hadn’t ever thought that about himself until this moment. He hung his guiltily, wanting to tell Morgana the truth but knowing that he couldn’t for Emma’s sake. One more secret added to the wall of silence that stood between him and the people who called him friend.

“Merlin?” Morgana asked.

“I won’t. I promise you. She is the most important thing in the world to me.” Merlin said, turning his hand over to grasp hers. Morgana nodded and squeezed his fingers gently before pulling away. He let her go but he could swear the feeling of her hand in his would be forever burned into his mind. She picked up the bottle of medicine from the table and turned toward the door. Just before leaving she turned back her hand lingering on the door frame.

"Good night Merlin. Take care of her." 

She was out the door before he could reply and he stood there dumbly for what felt like hours. What had just happened? He was still standing there when Gaius returned.

"Merlin?" 

A sudden snapping noise near his ear made him start and he looked over at Gaius who was staring at him with concern.

"Merlin what is wrong with you? Did something happen, is Emma alright?" Gaius asked.

Merlin shook his head in a daze snapping to attention so suddenly he swore his neck creaked.

"She's fine. I don't know what you mean. You know, I think I'll go to bed." He said quickly, avoiding Gaius’ worried gaze.  
“Merlin?” Gaius called.

He waved Gaius off, stopping to check on Emma as he passed. Tomorrow he would move her cradle into his room but for tonight she'd be fine out here. He left his door ajar so that he would hear her if she cried and readied himself for bed. He fell asleep tracing his fingers over the same patterns Morgana had left on his skin and thinking of bright green eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

 

The next morning dawned gray and sullen, clouds obscuring the weak autumn sun. Merlin rose and ate with record speed, rushing to get Emma taken care of before Gwen came to collect her. He was still in his nightclothes, a simple cotton shirt and breeches, but he’d managed to get her fed and had just pulled a fresh tunic over her head when there was a knock on the door. Gaius went to open it and Gwen poked her head into the room.

“Good morning Gaius! I hear that we have a new resident?” She asked stepping into the room.

“Morning, Gwen.” Merlin called lightly. He waved her over; still trying to get Emma dressed.  
Gwen came to stand beside him, watching as he struggled to pull the warm clothes over Emma’s head while getting her flailing arms into the sleeves. She was being singularly uncooperative this morning he thought with a grimace.

“She’s beautiful Merlin.” Gwen said quietly. She leaned down to help him, gently removing the tunic from his hands and expertly getting Emma to cooperate. While she did that Merlin went to grab the bag that Gaius had put together for him while he’d fed Emma. It held all of the things she might need during the day. He was already imposing on both Gwen and Morgana; the least he could do was ensure that neither of them had to come all the way up here for Emma’s things during the day. He turned back to Gwen who was tucking a blanket around Emma so that she wouldn’t get cold. When it was done she looked up at him, staring at him intently as if he was hiding a secret that she wanted to know. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question, which only made her frown. What if this had to do with looking after Emma? He thought. He suddenly felt like hitting himself. He should have known that she wouldn’t want to do this. She already had so much work and here he was adding to it. Why had he let Morgana convince him this was a good idea? He’d tell her it was just for today, he decided. Just one day and then he’d find someone else to take on the responsibility of caring for Emma.

“Gwen is everything alright? I’m so sorry, I should have known better than to let Morgana send you. It’s alright -” He broke off as she shook her head.

She stood, glancing over to where Gaius was mixing up medicines on the other side of the room. The old man had his back to them, grinding up ingredients as he hummed softly to himself. She bit her lip and leaned in so that only Merlin would hear her.

“Merlin, I wondered, that is I-” She stammered playing with the lace that hung from her corset.

It was a nervous habit he knew, something she often did when she felt uncomfortable. Merlin reached out to put his hand on her arm and she dropped the lace still biting at her lip. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, he didn’t blame her for not wanting to look after a baby along with all her other duties. If looking after Morgana was even half as complicated as what he had to do for Arthur Merlin knew that she had her hands full. He didn’t want her to feel badly about refusing to do it either so he put on a smile as he spoke to her.

“Gwen it’s alright. Whatever you want to say, I can handle it.” He promised dropping his voice so that it wouldn’t carry to Gaius since she seemed so hesitant.

She obviously didn’t want the other man to hear and judging by the continuous sound of grinding from the mortar and pestle Gaius hadn’t noticed their conversation. That or he’s just being polite, Merlin thought which was probably true. Gaius was more perceptive than most people and he had no doubt that the old man would bring this up later in the day. He shook his head and returned his attention to Gwen who took a deep breath before continuing.

“Back when you first came to Camelot why didn’t you ever tell me you had someone back home?” Gwen asked in a rush.

Merlin was so shocked by this question that he nearly dropped the bag holding Emma’s things. He was so confused for a moment that he merely stared open mouthed as she avoided his gaze. This wasn’t what he’d been expecting.  
‘Morgana must have told her, or Arthur’ he thought.  
Still, why would she be so flustered about this? He didn’t know where this was coming from, no wait maybe he did. He thought back to his first days in Camelot, when he’d been overwhelmed with discovering his new home and finding out that his continued existence hinged on hiding who he was, never mind that it was something he couldn’t help. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed her crush on him back then, had in fact returned it for a few days. Until the night of the banquet when Morgana had walked into the room looking like a goddess come to earth.

He felt his own cheeks redden at the thought and abruptly realized what Gwen had meant by asking that. He’d felt like such a fool that night, falling over himself in front of Gwen but she’d seemed to understand. He’d realized later that it must have hurt her, to see him enchanted by someone else and he’d resolved then and there not to lead her on though she’d still been starry eyed for months afterward. Of course she was feeling foolish for the attention she’d paid him early in their acquaintance, even if it didn’t matter now. He’d have to make something up that fit in with everything he’d already said. He didn’t want her to hurt over something from so long ago and even less over something that had never existed in the first place.

‘Wonderful,’ he thought, ‘another lie.’  
It didn’t stop him from plunging ahead but this was snowballing out of proportion and it had only been three days. How was he going to make it through years of raising Emma if his life was this convoluted already?

“I’m sorry I never said anything Gwen. I didn’t mention it because what I had with Mary, it was wonderful but it wasn’t a whirlwind romance. Her parents hated me Gwen. When I left for Camelot, I thought I’d never see her again. Besides, it was nice that someone as beautiful as you was interested in me.” He said bashfully ducking his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

Gwen’s face softened and a smile stole over her lips before she froze for a second blinking hard. Just as she started to look uncomfortable he realized what that must have sounded like. He groaned inwardly, would nothing go right today?

“Oh Merlin I’m sorry, I just felt so silly. Like I should have known but the thing is, I um,” She trailed off and Merlin thought he knew what she meant without her having to say. They’d been friends long enough now that she didn’t need to, even without the knowledge he had as Arthur’s servant. She didn’t know that he knew how she and Arthur felt about each other. To her it was still a secret between the two of them. He put up a hand to stop her from going on. She obviously was uncomfortable talking about it and he didn’t want to reveal that he knew.

“Don’t get me wrong though, I’m glad we’re just friends. You’re like a sister to me; I only ever want you to be happy Gwen.” He said taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

She smiled brightly and squeezed back.

“Thank you. I’m glad we’re friends too. I guess it’s time for me to be getting back to Morgana though. I told her I wouldn’t be long.” She said.

Merlin bent to pick up Emma from her cradle and laid her in Gwen’s arms. Then he grabbed the bag of Emma’s things from where he’d dropped it, tucking one of the spare tunics that had fallen out back inside and tying it shut. He slipped it over Gwen’s arm and bent to press a kiss to Emma’s forehead with a whispered I love you while running a finger down one soft cheek. When he stood up he saw that Gwen was looking at him knowingly.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing, it’s just really adorable.” She laughed.

Merlin rolled his eyes before stepping out of the way.

“I’ll come by to pick her up this afternoon, barring any accidents or uncooperative animals. Arthur wants to go hunting today.” he said when he saw the confusion on Gwen’s face.

She rolled her eyes. Gwen had to put up with too many of his diatribes about Arthur’s hunting trips not to understand how little he enjoyed them. They both suspected that some of the reason behind Arthur’s desire to go hunting so often was partly just to annoy Merlin.

“Ah, well good luck. Take care of yourself, for her sake.” She said looking down at Emma.

“I will. If I’m not back by supper Gaius will come fetch her.”

Gwen nodded and headed for the door, tossing a goodbye over her shoulder at Gaius as she left, who waved silently in reply. Merlin watched them go with a sigh. He knew there was no reason to worry, that Gwen and Morgana would look after her but he still didn’t want to let her go. Was this natural? Surely after two days of crying, and being woken up at all hours of the night he should be glad to get a little peace and quiet. He wasn’t though. He just wanted her to stay with him all the time even when he knew she couldn’t. He sighed heavily at the thought. He was in trouble.

“Merlin!”

Gaius startled him out of his thoughts and Merlin turned to look at him questioningly.

“You’re late.” Gaius said pointing to the window. Merlin crossed the room to glance down at the courtyard only to see Arthur already there and waiting for him. Cursing he shot back to his room, donned a fresh set of clothes and ran out the door.

“One of these days Merlin, you’re going to have to get yourself together!” Gaius called after him in an exasperated voice.

“Oh where would be the fun in that?” Merlin called back as he raced down the steps tying his kerchief around his neck as he went.  
Maybe he’d get out with little more than a few scathing remarks if he told Arthur that Emma had made him late feeling slightly guilty over using her that way but it was sort of true, he thought as he dodged maids carrying laundry and guards on patrol. He made it to the ground floor without incident, cutting through the kitchens and narrowly avoiding taking down a scullery maid burdened with a basket of potatoes that was nearly as wide as she was tall.

“Sorry!” he called as she wobbled unsteadily after he almost ran her down. She managed to catch her balance though and didn’t drop a single vegetable. Merlin however had to duck as the cook threw a rotting tomato at his head yelling at him to get out of her kitchen as she did. It splattered loudly against the door frame as he shot through it at a run, smattering the back of his head and neck with juice and pulp. He winced, rubbing at it furiously with a sleeve. Gods but he hated that woman! He didn't know what he'd ever done to her but she'd always looked down on him from the day he set foot into the castle and their relationship had deteriorated steadily ever since. He made it to the courtyard, skidding slightly across the stones as he ran to Arthur’s side. He stopped, panting lightly and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry Sir. I didn’t mean to be late; I had to get Emma ready.” He wheezed.

Arthur didn’t say anything, just stared down at him with his arms crossed before shaking his head.

“I don’t know why I’m surprised Merlin. I should be used to you being this unorganized by now. I pray that’s not a trait you pass down to that child of yours.” Arthur said rolling his eyes skyward. He reached out and grabbed Merlin’s arm hauling him upright before he could protest.

“Just go fetch the horses. We were supposed to have left twenty minutes ago.” He said pointing Merlin toward the stables and giving him a push.

There was a chorus of chuckles from the knights in the courtyard but Merlin ignored them.  
‘Arthur must be having an off morning if this is the worst he’s got,’ Merlin thought.  
He shook his head slightly, there was still tomato juice running down the back from his neck where it had soaked the back of his head. Wonderful, now he’d not only spend the entire traipsing through the forest after whatever had sparked Arthur’s fancy today but he’d do it smelling of rotten fruit, just lovely.

It didn’t take him long to get their horses from the stable as the grooms had already prepped them for the hunt. He saddled Arthur’s horse before his, making sure the straps were tight and secure. Arthur’s horse in particular liked to play tricks on him, always puffing up when he felt the saddle being laid over his back so that if Merlin didn’t poke him the side the girth would be too loose and Arthur would fall off when he mounted him. Merlin's grey mare, much less hostile and not prone to tricks, stood quietly as he got her ready. He brought them both out into the courtyard, stopping to tie off his mare before leading Arthur's chestnut over to him. 

There were several people milling about now, guards stopping to watch as their party readied to set off, servants going about their duties, even one man who was lounging against the side of the well. Merlin didn’t think he’d seen the man before but supposed he was probably another servant or someone who’d come to find work as so many did these days. He put it out of his mind as he walked the chestnut around so that Arthur could mount up. He stood holding the reins until Arthur cleared his throat meaningfully. Merlin shot him a disbelieving glance to which Arthur only smiled and nodded at the cobblestones. 

‘So this is Arthur’s way of punishing me for being late.’ he thought as he rolled his eyes and motioned for one of the grooms standing near the stable to take the reins.  
This was unnecessary, Arthur had no trouble getting into the saddle without help he was just doing this to enjoy the humiliation it would put him through. Well there was nothing for it. If he didn’t do this, Arthur would think of something worse later and truth be told this was pretty mild. He’d been laughed at enough by most of the castle servants and guards that it didn’t faze him, not to mention his many visits to the stocks. With a great sigh he got down on all fours, letting Arthur use him like a step to mount the horse. Arthur settled heavily into the saddle with a small thump, leaving Merlin to clamber to his feet.

Merlin bent dusting off his knees just as the saddle started to slide, tipping Arthur off the horse and onto the hard stones. He straightened, wincing at the impact as Arthur hit the ground and the horse trotted off across the courtyard. The man sitting on the well loped after it giving Merlin time to pull Arthur to his feet.

“Merlin!” Arthur growled.

“I don’t understand I did that girth up myself” Merlin said defensively. He was certain that it had been fastened correctly; he’d triple checked just to be sure. How had the strap come loose?

“I think that might have been the problem!” Arthur shouted gesticulating wildly.

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire?” A new voice broke in.

Merlin turned to see it was the man who’d gone to fetch Arthur’s horse. He turned and started to fiddle with the straps before even being asked. For a moment Arthur looked taken aback, glancing at Merlin, before turning back to the other man.

“Thank you.”

The man looked up, finished with retying the girth.

“It’s an honor to be of service to the Prince.” He said with a small bow.

Arthur turned back to Merlin with both eyebrows raised.

“An honor is it? Do you hear that Merlin?” He said cheekily. Merlin just stared back nonplussed. The other man stepped up beside Arthur, pulled a brush from his vest and began dusting off Arthur’s clothes.

“Allow me the honor of brushing your clothes down?”

Now that was just odd, Merlin thought as he watched the man fawning over Arthur who just leaned toward him mouthing “The honor” before stepping back to let the man continue. Merlin bit the inside of his cheek against a scathing retort. It was clear that this was going to be one of those days where he wanted to shake his fist at destiny and just give Arthur up as a bad job. Honestly! 

“Anything else I can do for you, Sire?” the man asked, tucking the clothes brush back into his shirt.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, his eyes dancing with amusement.  
‘Here it comes,’ Merlin thought.  
Arthur never missed a chance to tease him when it was presented so beautifully.

“Well you could give Merlin here a kick up the backside.” Arthur said gesturing at him.  
Merlin said nothing giving him a sour look.

“I wouldn’t wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sir.” The man simpered.

Arthur grinned at him in a way that set Merlin’s teeth on edge. There was a plan brewing under those golden curls, and Merlin could just bet that he was going to hate it.

“What’s your name?” Arthur asked.

“Cedric. I’ve come to Camelot in search of work.”

Arthur nodded, and pointed to a group of men standing near the gate.

“Good, you can be a beater on the hunt; we’re short a man or two.”

The man’s face fell for a moment before he recovered his manners and bowed after Arthur.

“You’re too kind, Sire.”

Merlin bent to retrieve one of the long sticks that they would use in the hunt. Cedric was starting to get on his nerves, fawning after Arthur inflating his already immense ego; besides, the man unnerved him somehow as if there were a deeper reason behind his fawning than looking for work. Merlin resolutely told himself that his suspicion had nothing at all to do with the way he felt when Arthur looked impressed by the other man. He wasn't jealous, not at all.

“Here you’ll need a beater.” He said, holding it out to Cedric who reached out to take it just as Merlin thrust it toward him. Cedric grunted harshly as it struck him in the ribs and Merlin had to contain a small grin at the sound.  
‘Well perhaps a bit jealous,’ he admitted to himself.

“Ooh sorry.” Merlin quipped walking around to mount his own horse. He could see the man’s plan now, cozying up to Arthur, doing the things that he should be. Cedric wanted his job and he’d be damned if he lost his position to some upstart stranger with a shifty look about him.

When they returned to the castle that evening Merlin was in a fouler mood than he’d been when they left. Not only had he saved Arthur’s life again, but someone else had taken the credit, again. True to form it had been Cedric, who'd jumped at the opportunity after Merlin had felled the boar that would have charged Arthur. To top that off, he was now sharing duties with Cedric who’d asked to for a position in the royal household as a reward for his bravery. Merlin tried to contain a snarl at the thought of that jumped up little toady as he knocked on Morgana’s door, she would be down at the banquet in honor of Arthur’s hunt but Gwen would still be there with Emma. When the door opened he was met with a smiling Gwen and a happy burble from Emma as she caught sight of him and he took her in his arms. He even managed to smile down at her, her soft weight leaning against him going a long towards cooling the ire he felt toward Arthur and Cedric.  
‘At least there’s one person in the castle who was happy to see me.’ he thought.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Gwen asked as she handed Emma’s things over to him.

Merlin just shook his head.

"Nothing, just another wonderful day serving our pigheaded Prince." He muttered, shouldering the bag she held out.

Gwen bit back a smile and put a hand on his arm. Despite her feelings for Arthur she knew that he treated Merlin less considerately than he did her so she didn't say anything about Merlin's dig. 

"It'll get better. Tomorrow's another day." She said chucking him under the chin. 

He gave her a wan smile and thanked her before heading back toward Gaius’ rooms. When he walked in Gaius immediately looked up and Merlin knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide his annoyance from the older man. Gaius put aside the papers he was going over and turned toward Merlin, watching as he set down Emma’ things before carefully crossing to her crib to put Emma down for a quick nap.  
“What’s wrong?” The old man asked gently.  
Merlin shrugged as he changed Emma into her nightdress. Gwen had fed her earlier and Emma had managed to get milk all over her clothes. He’d have to do laundry very soon if she kept this up. He heard Gaius sigh behind him and his shoulders drooped.  
“I saved Arthur’s life, someone else got the credit. Just the usual.” He said.  
Gaius didn’t say anything but merlin assumed he was nodding sagely behind him. He finished getting Emma settled and turned to see Gaius sitting among a pile of books and papers. He crossed the room to look over Gauis' shoulder at the book the other man was reading. It was filled with diagrams and odd letters.

"What are you doing?" He asked squiring at the small script on the page.

Gaius picked up the piece of parchment that he'd laid aside when Merlin walked in. On it were more strange letters that Merlin couldn't quite make out. They were oddly shaped but vaguely familiar as if he’d seen them somewhere before but he couldn’t recall. There seemed to be a sense of urgency to the strokes of the letters though, as if they conveyed some dire meaning.

"I found this inscription on the scepter in the vault earlier today. It seemed odd so I brought back a copy to go over. I’m trying to decipher it."

Merlin leaned down for a better look. If this had been part of the treasure in the vault there stood a good chance it could be a clue as to what was going on. He thought back to the man who'd been killed three nights ago and shuddered. If they could find out what had caused it maybe they could make the vault safe. Now that Gaius mentioned the vault he wondered if they could be magical. A niggling feeling in the back of his mind told him that he’d seen these sorts of letters before though the memory remained stubbornly out of reach.

"What language is that?" He asked.

"I don't know. Sigan would have known many languages."

"Sigan?" Merlin asked. Somehow the name seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Nevertheless he felt a small thrill of apprehension as he pulled a chair over from the corner to sit beside Gaius who took his glasses from their perch atop his nose to rub tiredly at his eyes.

"Who was he?"

Gaius turned a disbelieving gaze on him. 

"Merlin, he was the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived." He said slowly.

"Really?" Merlin asked.  
He'd never heard of Sigan before this but still the name seemed full of power. If he'd been as powerful as Gaius said the perhaps some of that power still existed, perhaps it had been some residual magic that had caused the death of the miner in the vault. It came to him then there had been similar symbols incorporated in some of the spells in his books. They were ones that he'd never gotten around to attempting since parts of them were indecipherable. Perhaps this would shed some light on them.

"You didn't grow up in Camelot but for those of us that did Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare." Gaius intoned, as if recalling a faraway dream. Merlin supposed that growing up in Camelot must have always had a tinge of fear even before the Purge if that was true.

"Why?"

"Sigan's powers. Tales of his magic say that he could turn day into night, turn the tides, and legend has it that his spells helped build Camelot itself." Gaius said gravely.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

Gaius folded his hand in front of him staring down at the copied inscription with a frown.

"In the end he grew too powerful and the king at time ordered his execution."

Merlin's started to nod in understanding but stopped as he realized something. He leaned toward Gaius.

"If he's dead why are you so afraid of him?"

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself." Gaius said grimacing.

"And do you think he might have succeeded?" Merlin asked.

Gaius shrugged, closing the book in front of him after placing the inscription to mark the page.

"Let's hope not, for all our sakes." Gaius muttered.

Merlin glanced over toward Emma's crib. If this Sigan had managed to somehow cheat death, what would that mean for Camelot? He had to get to the bottom of this. If Sigan was returning, then he had to be stopped. Merlin didn't want Emma to grow up under the shadow of such evil and Camelot would not fall while he could stop it. Gaius rose from the table with a small groan.

"I'm going to inform the King. With any luck he'll see reason and close up the vault."

Merlin couldn't help but scoff.

"Good luck with that. I can't see Uther putting aside that many riches without a very good reason. I don't think he'll see this as one."

Gaius shook his head in agreement but didn't stop as he opened the door. He paused to turn back and gave Merlin a long look.

"I fear you are right but I have to try." Gaia said as he left the room.

Merlin shook his head. Uther would never give up the wealth that had been discovered in the vault. Not unless the danger could be proved and right now all they had was suspicion and conjecture. He got up from the table and went to start dinner. The least he could so for Gaius was to have something ready when he got back. He wouldn't find any satisfaction with the king.

**  
Well there it is! Expect part 2 within the next week or so since its mostly written and I just need to tweak it a bit. Let me know what you thought!


	4. Of Sorcerers and Shadows, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Cedric's machinations continue and Merlin finds himself at the mercy of Arthur's misguided attempts at kindness. This chapter is mostly set up for part 3 but I hope you like it anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my has it been this long since I updated? Abject apologies but I had a recalcitrant muse. I'm hoping she doesn't leave again and I'm trying to prevent it by replaying the season finale of OUaT over and over until the next chapter is out.

The next morning Merlin braved the cook’s ire to retrieve Arthur’s breakfast, on time for once. He’d managed to get up early this morning and drop off Emma at Morgana’s chambers before Gwen could come for her. He opened the door to Arthur’s chambers with a careful nudge trying not to drop the plate as he juggled it the cup of wine he was carrying around to reach for the handle. He could hear that Arthur was already awake and talking to someone inside. Finally he settled for balancing the cup on the plate and quickly entered.

“Is that lunch?” Arthur’s voice rang out as Merlin turned to close the door behind him. Confused Merlin looked down at the plate in his hand as he turned back around.

“No it’s breakfas-” Merlin stopped as he looked up to see a veritable feast laid out on Arthur’s table, the prince digging into the food in front of him.

“This is amazing Cedric.” Arthur said between bites.

Cedric winked cheekily at Merlin who fought down a growl. So this was how it was going to be? Trying to one up each other all the time? He could already see how quickly this was going to get old. Arthur however seemed to be having the time of his life! Merlin bit down on a scathing observation about egotistic princes and schooled his face into polite lines.

“Is there anything else you need doing, Sire?” He said in an unctuous tone imitative of the one Cedric used.

Arthur didn’t seem to notice. ‘Of course not, It’s exactly how he expects to be treated, the prat.’ Merlin thought rolling his eyes.

“No I think Cedric’s got it all covered.” Arthur replied, still focused on his plate.

Cedric leaned in to tap Arthur’s shoulder. He looked up inquiringly, his mouth bulging around a sizeable bite of ham. Annoyed as he was Merlin felt a bubble of laughter that he quickly tamped down before Arthur realized what how ridiculous he looked.  
“Oh! I regret, Sire, there is one thing I’ve failed to do - muck out your horses.” He said fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. 

Arthur turned back to Merlin, giving him a meaningful look. The urge to laugh died abruptly as he shot Arthur an incredulous look. Cedric smirked at him from behind Arthur’s chair and Merlin had to hold back the urge to send him flying the through the window.

“Off you go.” Arthur said, waving a hand in dismissal.

Merlin sketched a bow, careful not to drop the plate in his hands. As he turned to reach for the door, Cedric appeared at his elbow.

“Here let me get that for you.” He winked at Merlin, his back to Arthur so that the prince couldn’t see the exchange. Merlin narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing before stalking out of the room. Touché, He thought. Cedric: 1 Merlin: 0. Well, we’ll just see how long that lasts.   
****  
Merlin hadn’t been in the stables for more than an hour before he felt his eyes growing heavy. He’d been mucking out the stalls when an odd smell had wafted into the stable. ‘Probably from the tannery down the way,’ he thought just as his eyes drooped closed. He didn’t even have time to put down his shovel before he felt his legs crumple and darkness wash over him. 

The next thing he knew he was lying on the floor, hay prickling his cheek as something warm and wet cooled on one side of his face. He raised his head, trying to figure out what had happened when he looked up and saw Arthur kneeling down in front of him.  
“Sire!” Merlin jumped to his feet and immediately regretted it. His head pounded like a drum and for a moment he thought he might lose his breakfast. He didn’t know what was going on. The last thing he remembered was that odd smell and then feeling heavy like he’d drunk too much wine and then nothing.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked in a deceptively mild voice still crouching on the floor of the stable.

“I wasn’t sleeping! I was just bending down.” Merlin declared putting a hand to his head to hold it still. He felt like he’d been on a three day tour of the tavern and didn’t understand why he’d been laying on the ground. He knew what it looked like but couldn’t put together the truth of what had happened. He would never purposely sleep on the job but as he looked at Arthur he knew the prince thought otherwise.  
Arthur nodded at him, clicking his tongue as he stared up at Merlin.

“Looking for something?” he asked getting to his feet.

“Yes!” He said, grasping at an excuse.

“Perhaps we’re looking for the same thing.” Arthur suggested in a soft voice, getting to his feet.

“What?” Merlin asked jumpily. He didn’t like it when Arthur used that tone of voice. It usually meant that he was in trouble.

Arthur spread his arms out to indicate the empty stable. Wait, empty?

“Oh I don’t know…the horses maybe.” Arthur said.

“The horses? Oh!” Merlin jumped as he realized that somehow the horses had gotten free. He stared at the empty stalls in disbelief. This wasn’t possible. They were all tied up! There was no way they could have gotten loose on their own.

“But that’s not, I don’t see how.” He mumbled trying to puzzle out how things had gone wrong. The pounding in his head wasn’t helping his thought process any though and he hadn’t gotten far before Arthur started yelling again, setting off a new wave of searing pain in his skull.

"You didn’t notice they ran out of the stable? Too busy looking for them in the hay? Merlin you idiot!" 

“I-I don’t know what happened?” Merlin said putting both hands on the top of his head. The last thing he remembered was mucking out the stalls, the horses all present and accounted for. How in the world had he ended up on the floor and how had the horses gotten free? Something wasn’t right here, he was still trying to put his finger on it when a voice from the stable door made him turn.

"Don't be too hard on him Sire. He's a good servant. He’s just tired, overworked." Cedric interjected, poking his head into the stable.

Merlin immediately felt the pieces come together, Cedric. He narrowed his eyes at the other man. He had to have been a part of this. There was no other explanation! The man was out for his job but he’d be damned if he let him take it.  
“I am not!” Merlin shouted glaring darkly at the other man.

“Maybe if he had the evening off,” Cedric went on as if Merlin hadn’t spoken.

“I don’t want the evening off!” Merlin protested.

“A good night’s rest,” Cedric said.

“I did not fall asleep!” Merlin yelled, hands clenched at his sides. 

Arthur watched the two of them with a frown.

“I’m more than willing to take over his duties for the night.” Cedric offered.

“Perhaps you’re right.” Arthur agreed.

“No!” Merlin barked.

“Shut up Merlin.” Arthur said.

“Can’t you see what he’s trying to do? He’s trying to get rid of me and if you weren’t such a clotpole you would see that!” Merlin shouted without thinking. He had to restrain himself from clapping a hand over his mouth as Arthur’s face hardened at the insult.   
“A what?” Arthur asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

Merlin gaped at him, unable to believe he’d let that slip. He’d just been so angry it had slipped out. Couldn’t Arthur see what was going on in front of him? Arthur just stood there fingers tapping out a rhythm on his arm as he waited for Merlin to reply. He had to fix this, apologize. He opened his mouth to do just that but then Cedric piped up.

“A clot pole sire, he said clot pole.” Cedric put in helpfully. The look Merlin shot him could have frozen a volcano. 

Arthur looked at Merlin with his eyebrows raised. Merlin tried to give him an apologetic look but Arthur just shook his head.

“Cedric’s right. He can look after me tonight.” Arthur said waving an arm at Cedric. “You can go home and think about whether you want to be my servant or not.” 

Merlin felt as he’d just been slapped. The coldness in Arthur’s voice was something Merlin hadn’t heard since the earliest days of his service with the man.

“But-” Merlin tried to speak but Arthur held up a hand, cutting him off as he turned to address Cedric.

“Cedric go back to the castle. I need to talk to Merlin alone for a moment.” Arthur said gesturing toward the door. Cedric nodded and left. Merlin glared after him wanting nothing more than to throw the other man down a well.

“You can’t be serious.” Merlin said, turning back to face Arthur.

“Look, I’ll admit that at first I took him on largely to annoy you.” Arthur said crossing his arms with a small sigh.

“No, I never would have guessed.” Merlin interjected rudely.

Arthur gave him a look that clearly said to shut it. Merlin glared back frowning but kept quiet. Sometimes the best thing to do was to let Arthur talk. He was more likely to listen if you let him say his piece first.

“But,” Arthur said, going on as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “you’ve been all over the place the last few days, and I think you know why.”

Merlin’s brow furrowed. So he’d been a bit preoccupied the last few days. It was understandable, he thought, what with all this Cornelius Sigan business and then with Emma – wait. Was Arthur implying that Emma was the reason for his sudden difficulties? He felt a flare of anger at the thought. How dare Arthur accuse of Emma of distracting him from his work. If it wasn’t for Cedric he’d never have dared to – then it hit him. Of course the clotpole didn’t see what was really going on, Cedric had Arthur wrapped around his finger and Arthur couldn’t even see it. Before he could say as much Arthur went on.

“I understand that everyone has a bad day now and then but it is one thing after another Merlin! Think of it like this, with Cedric here you have less to do. You can spend more time with Emma, concentrate on her instead of worrying about me all the time.” Arthur said kindly. 

Merlin felt the anger drain out of him slowly as he looked into Arthur’s face and saw the earnestness there. It was a rare expression to see on the other man’s face. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that Arthur would think Emma was his problem, and Arthur’s solution was to be misguidedly kind while still managing to be a total prat. Having more time off to spend with Emma would be nice, if he had any trust at all in Cedric. There was just something about the other man that rubbed him the wrong way and it had nothing to do with being ousted from his position. He didn’t trust the other man to look after Arthur, never mind the fact that Arthur managed to get in more trouble than anyone Merlin had ever met, and often the only way out of it was magic. Cedric couldn’t do that; he couldn’t look after Arthur properly, not like Merlin could. That was his job and his destiny. Emma’s arrival had thrown a wrench into things but he’d figure it out, he always did. Arthur seemed to take his silence as agreement and went on.

“You’ve been off ever since she arrived here, and I understand Merlin, I do. You've been dealt a harsh blow but this can’t go on. I can’t have a servant who loses horses, who falls asleep on the job.” Arthur said, oblivious to Merlin’s inner musings.   
Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Arthur held up a hand to stop him.

“Look, just take the night off. Go home, get some rest. If being my servant is too much for you to take on with Emma then we can find something else for you here.” 

“But Arthur –” 

“Go home, Merlin. I’ll have the guards find the horses.” Arthur said walking off back toward the castle without a backward glance.

Merlin, covered in mud and the gods only knew what else, followed as far as the stable door before stopping to watch as Arthur walked away from him, reeling from the events of the last few minutes. His head still pounded fiercely but Merlin brushed aside the pain. The emotional blow he’d been dealt felt worse. After all he'd done for Arthur he was still just the idiot servant to him, only now he was an idiot servant with a tragic story. He bit back a snarl as he closed up the stable, pointless now that the horses were gone but he did it anyway, and made his way back to the castle. 

Anger and betrayal warred within him. Anger at Arthur for being the prat he was and falling for Cedric's game. Betrayal at the realization that Arthur still couldn't see him for who he was - that he'd rather have a fawning toady working for him than Merlin, who’d risked life and limb countless times without even a thank you to show for it; anger at Cedric for being so good at deception. Followed by a sense of righteous indignation that Arthur would deserve what he got when this all went to hell. That thought immediately made him feel guilty though and he paused on his way back up to the castle. The mud and muck sticking to his skin had begun to itch and he rubbed idly at the mess on his skin. He couldn't let Arthur be a victim of own pride, no matter how satisfying it would be. Besides that, if he lost his job what would become of Emma? He knew that even as angry as Arthur was at him he wouldn't endanger a child. Merlin wouldn't end up entirely jobless but his duty to Emma and to Arthur demanded more of him. He'd be letting not only them down but himself, if he let Cedric win. He'd just have to prove that Arthur was wrong and that he was right, as usual. He heaved a sigh and headed for his room still rubbing ineffectually at the drying muck covering the side of his face and neck. 

When he finally trudged into the castle he didn’t even stop to pick up Emma, bypassing the corridor to Morgana’s rooms without a thought. As he turned the corner he thought he heard someone call out to him but he ignored it, wanting nothing more than to be alone. It was bad enough that he should be seen by the guards, but the thought of presenting himself at Morgana’s door like this made him shudder. He told himself that it was a desire to get cleaned up before collecting Emma but it was an unconvincing excuse even to him. Gwen and Morgana would both be there and Gwen’s eyes would soften in both pity and kindness while Morgana’s would bloom with righteous anger when she saw the state of him and rightly presumed that Arthur was at the root.

Gwen would know without asking, and she’d give Morgana that look that seemed capable of letting women communicate telepathically and then Morgana would go off and rail at Arthur which was the last he wanted. It wasn’t the dirt alone that would tip Gwen off but she knew him well enough that she would read the lie on his face without having to hear it. Thankfully Arthur was the only subject where she was this perceptive or she would have discovered his secret months ago. She, like everyone else, seemed to be fully under the impression that someone like him could never be magical. It was a façade that had occurred by happenstance and though he had to admit it was a useful one, it chafed like wet leather. He hated pretending to be someone he wasn’t - having to hide away that part of himself from everyone he cared about hurt more here than it had back home.

He sighed and pushed open the door to Gaius’s chambers. The older man was already there when he walked through the door, still poring over the book on Sigan at the table. The old man looked up as he entered, starting at Merlin’s appearance.  
“What’s that on your face? Where’s Emma?” He asked, squinting at Merlin.

“Nothing. She’s still with Gwen and Morgana.” Merlin said hitching up his shoulder to hide the worst of the muck from Gaius’ view. 

“What’s wrong?” Gaius probed again.

“Nothing.”

Merlin walked quickly to the steps that lead to his bedroom, clearing them in a leap. He shut the door with a wave of his hand before falling across his bed. He lay there, thinking about what had happened in the stable, until the sound of the door opening behind him caught his attention. A hand laid itself across his head and tilted him to the side as a warm cloth wiped away the mud. He didn’t need look to know that it was Gaius. He winced as the dried muck pulled at his skin and hair as it came off under the wet cloth. Gaius didn’t say anything, waiting for Merlin to speak.

“I’m not an idiot.” He said finally, giving in to Gaius’ comforting presence.

“What happened?” Gaius asked gently still cleaning Merlin’s face.

Merlin heaved a sigh, not sure where to start. Arthur, Cedric, the incident yesterday, this morning, the stables. They were just symptoms of the problem that ate at him every day. 

“I just want Arthur to trust me and to see me for who I really am.” He whispered. 

“One day he will.” Gaius promised, running his fingers through Merlin’s hair to loosen more of the dirt that clung to the dark strands.

“When?” Merlin asked turning to look at Gaius. The other man let go of Merlin’s hair to take a step back so that he wouldn’t have to crane his neck.

“Everything I do is for him and he just thinks I’m an idiot.”

“Not everyone thinks you’re an idiot,” Gaius said giving his face another swipe with the cloth.

Merlin nodded, thinking of Morgana and Gwen. Even though they didn’t know about his magic at least they didn’t think he was stupid. Then there was Gaius, the one person who knew him totally and still loved him, he didn’t know what he would do without the other man. 

“Although looking at you now…” Gaius went on and Merlin turned to glare at him before letting out a hiss of laughter.

It felt good to laugh, even at his own expense and he knew Gaius was trying to make him smile. Chuckling a bit himself, Gaius smiled and handed Merlin the cloth before sitting down next to him.

“Now is not the time to question these things Merlin. I believe you and Arthur are destined for greatness and your calling is to serve and protect him.” Gaius said, putting a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin nodded, he knew this. It was just so difficult sometimes, especially with everything he had on his shoulders. His own destiny was hard enough, and now he had Emma to look out for in addition to everything else. He didn’t say this though he knew that Gaius wouldn’t think less of him if he did.

“It’s just hard.”

“I know it’s hard, but Camelot is in grave peril. I completed the inscription on the tomb. ‘He who breaks my heart, completes my work.’” Gaius recited. The words hung in the air between them with razor sharpness. They pricked at Merlin, setting his teeth on edge. He forgot his worries about Arthur and his destiny and looked up at Gaius. The disquiet etched across the older man’s face made him uneasier still.

“What does that mean?” he asked, almost afraid to know.

“You remember the stone in the tomb, how it glowed?” 

“I’ve never seen any jewel like it.” Merlin said. The odd bluish light that had emanated from the stone on the tomb had sent shivers down his spine. Despite its beauty the thought of touching it had made his skin crawl.

“That’s because it’s not a jewel, it’s the soul of Cornelius Sigan.”

Merlin felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut. That wasn’t possible. 

“You think he’s alive?” he asked, voice tight with concern.

“His soul is. But in order to truly live a soul needs a body.” Gauis pointed out.

“So if the stone is removed from the setting, then the heart is broken and the soul released?”

“That’s right.”

The shared a worried look. With the tomb breached and people wandering in and out to work on cataloguing the riches inside it didn’t seem impossible that Sigan’s plan might yet bear fruit.

“Have you gone to Uther about this?” Merlin asked. Surely the king wouldn’t run the risk of letting something like Sigan loose on Camelot, not with his hatred of all things magical.

 

“Of course I did, but he refuses to close up the vault. He posted extra guards; we must hope that none of them are treasure seekers.” Gaius said getting to his feet.

“And if they are?” Merlin asked.

Gaius shook his head.

“I don’t know. We’ll figure something out. For now though dinner, I made stew. It’s on the fire.”

Merlin nodded before getting to his feet.

“Emma –” he said quickly.

Gaius put hand on his shoulder giving it a pat.

“I’ll fetch Emma. I need to deliver a new sleeping draft to Morgana in any case. Her nightmares are growing worse. You eat and clean yourself up.” He said before striding out of the room.

Merlin watched him go with a heavy gaze. There was something in the air that lingered after their talk of Sigan that he couldn’t place that had settled over him like a dark cloud. He knew in his bones that this wasn’t the end of the matter. It was only a matter of time before something happened. Feeling like he was standing on the edge of a precipice he shuddered at the thought of Sigan walking among the living again. 

He mulled over what he had learned as he filled a basin with water, wincing when the chill liquid splashed him. Dipping a cloth into the water he wiped at the muck still covering him getting the worst of it out of his hair and off his face before grabbing a fresh set of clothes. The rest would have to wait for morning; he didn’t feel like going to the effort of filling the bath in the corner at the moment. 

He went back out into the workroom and sat at the table, picking at his food while he waited for Gaius and Emma but he couldn’t bring himself to eat. He felt as though he’s swallowed a lead weight and there was no room for anything but that in his stomach. He stood up and cleared away his half eaten meal wondering what to do. He glanced over at Emma’s bottle sitting on the table and nodded to himself. She would be hungry when Gaius brought her back, he thought putting an empty pan on the fire so he could warm up some milk. Gaius had shown him how to make a concoction of milk and a few other ingredients that would serve to keep the babe strong and healthy until a wet nurse could be found.

He’d just finished when Gaius returned, a giggling Emma cradled in his arms. The sound made Merlin smile and he happily took Emma while Gaius sat down to his own meal. He cooed at Emma as he fed her, watching her little fingers curl as she suckled greedily on the bottle. It still amazed him that she was here, somehow magic had brought her to him and if for nothing else in his life that was one thing he would always be grateful for. Between her and Gaius he didn’t feel so alone any more.

Merlin spent the rest of the evening playing with Emma, taking great delight in her smiles and giggles; Letting her simple joy wash over him like a healing draft as he made faces at her and tickled her under the arms. When she began to yawn he took it as his cue, carrying her into their room and putting her to bed after bidding Gaius good night. She settled easily as he tucked the soft woolen blanket she’d arrived with around her, her tiny hand curling around his finger as she drifted off to sleep. He stood there for what felt like hours just watching her breathe, wondering at how such a tiny thing held so much light. Eventually his own eyes began to droop and he retired but lay down so that he could face Emma’s crib, watching her as his eyes grew heavier and heavier. He didn’t remember falling asleep.

The next thing he knew he was jolting out bed, the echoing call of a raven singing in his mind even as Emma’s cries rang through the room. He forgot his own fear the moment he heard her, rushing to pick her up. He cradled her against his chest as he tried to comfort her.

“Shh, Emma it’s alright. Everything’s alright.” He whispered rocking her gently, unable to shake the feeling that something terrible had happened as he tried to quiet the screaming child. He heard Gaius snoring out in the workroom and marveled at the older man’s ability to sleep through such noise. After several minutes she quieted but each time he tried to put her back into her crib she began fussing again so finally he plumped his pillows and resigned himself to a sleepless night as she snuggled up against his chest. She burbled softly, little fingers reaching up to grab at the collar of his nightshirt as he gently rocked her in his arms. He bent his face to hers nuzzling her cheek with his nose as her eyes dropped closed.

“You’re safe now Emma. You’ll always be safe while I’m here.” He promised as she drifted back to sleep in the security of his arms. While she slept his thoughts turned to the dream that had woken him from sleep. There was little he could recall beyond the caw of a raven and the impression of great danger. He worried over the implication, Gaius’s words from the previous night running through his mind. If Sigan’s plan had any chance of coming to fruition they were all in great danger. It frightened him to think of what someone with Sigan’s power could do to Camelot. He puzzled over what to do if their fears came to pass until the sky outside his window began to lighten. 

Not long after the door to his room swung open to reveal Gaius, already dressed for the day and looking grimmer than an early morning could account for.

“What is it?” He asked, a dull ache of fear beginning to form in his stomach.

“Arthur has summoned us both to Sigan’s burial chamber. He wants us there immediately.” He said gravely.

Merlin felt as if his stomach had dropped to floor. He’d been right and something had happened last night. He shot a worried look toward Gaius but the older man was already heading out the door. With a sigh Merlin gently set Emma in her crib. The moment she was out of his arms she began to burble unhappily and he tried to soothe her but she wouldn’t quiet. Quickly gathering Emma’s things he scooped her back up and rushed to Morgana’s chamber, blushing when she opened the door clad in her nothing but her night dress. She blinked at him owlishly for a moment before smiling brightly when she spotted Emma.

“Good morning Emma.” She cooed at the little girl. 

Emma giggled as Morgana smiled and tickled her under the chin. The smile dropped from her face when she looked up into Merlin’s worried eyes. 

“Merlin what’s going on?” she asked taking Emma into her arms as Merlin stepped into the room to set down Emma’s things.

“I’m sorry to come so early. I don’t know what’s going on; just that Arthur wants me and Gaius in the vault. Something’s happened. She hasn’t even eaten yet, I just-” he stopped when Morgana put a hand on his arm.

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of it. You do what you need to. She’ll be safe with me.” She said giving his wrist a gentle squeeze before letting go. 

She smiled up at him and he felt his chest tighten. How did she always know what he needed to hear? 

“You’d better go. I’ve got her and Gwen will be here soon. You don’t need to worry.” She said giving him a knowing look. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry to do this.” He gave her a grateful smile.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll be fine.” She said.

He nodded, leaning down to kiss Emma goodbye before rushing out. He looked back just before the door closed and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. The sight of Morgana holding Emma close, rocking her gently as she smiled down at her made a warm feeling bubble though him. They looked like a family. Feeling slightly better he hurried down to the burial chamber where Gaius and Arthur were waiting.  
***  
When he reached the vault, he saw that only two guards remained outside the door. Looking through the arch he saw why. Arthur was already gone and Gaius was staring intently at the heart shaped stone that had lain atop the sarcophagus. Its bright surface was nothing more than dull rock now, the shimmer of Sigan’s soul now gone. Merlin felt his heart drop to his feet. Someone must have succeeded in reaching the vault last night and now Sigan was loose.

“Merlin,” Gauis said holding up the now clear stone to the light of the torches, “whoever did this got more than they bargained for.”

“I don’t understand how they got in,” Merlin said gesturing toward the gate, “the gate’s not damaged, the lock is perfect.”

He walked over to the gate crouching down to the get a better look. For a moment he wondered if the thief had used magic to undo the lock but he couldn’t sense anything, not even the vague trace of a spell that always lingered after the use of magic. Of course it could be gone by now, a small spell wouldn’t leave much of a trace to begin with and would fade after a few hours.

“They must have used a key.” Gaius said, interrupting Merlin’s thoughts.

Merlin shook his head from where he knelt, still examining the gate. He’d moved to the bars thinking perhaps there might a trace on them but so far everything was clean.

“Arthur’s got the only key, he carries it with him.” Merlin said. 

“What about when he’s asleep?”

“He keeps it on the table next to his bed.” Merlin said absently, still running his fingers over the metal looking for a nick or a weak spot that might indicate a tool was used since it didn’t appear to have been magic but there was nothing. The bars were flawless.  
Gaius made a thoughtful noise and Merlin suddenly realized what his next question would be. Only two other people had access to Arthur’s rooms besides himself.  
“Cedric.” Merlin breathed. “Oh I knew something was up with him! Why else cozy up to Arthur like he did?”

Without another word Merlin took off at a run, scaling the stairs two at a time. He heard Gaius call after him but didn’t stop. He had to find Arthur. If Cedric had indeed broken into the vault that meant he had Cornelius Sigan’s soul and his magic. Arthur and all of Camelot were in danger. He had to get there before something happened.

When he got to Arthur’s chamber he found it empty but for Arthur who sat at his desk, going over papers. He looked up when Merlin entered a look of mild curiosity on his face. Merlin leaned down, placing both hands on the table as he lowered his voice in case Cedric happened to walk in.

“Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit.”

“What?” Athur asked looking nonplussed at the news.

Merlin felt a twinge of annoyance, how much clearer could he be? 

“He tried to steal the jewel in the vault but it wasn’t jewel. It was the soul of an ancient sorcerer, Cornelius Sigan.”

Arthur clasped his hands together on top of the table, leaning toward Merlin with an expression of concern.

“Merlin, have you been on the cider?” He asked quietly.

Merlin rolled his eyes in frustration. Why did Arthur have to be such a bloody prat? He tamped down the annoyance building in him and schooled his face into calmer lines. Arthur would never take him seriously if he blew up at him. 

“Just listen, please. Camelot is in danger. Sigan is using Cedric’s body to take his revenge.” Merlin tried again but Arthur held up a hand.

“This nonsense isn’t helping you keep your job.” Arthur remarked, giving Merlin a stern look.

Merlin felt anger well up within him. How could Arthur still not believe him? Did he really see him as nothing more than joke, even after everything they’d been through in the last year? This was the last straw. He wouldn’t let Arthur dismiss him this time. Not when so much was depending on him, not when there was a chance Sigan could succeed. 

“You are not listening to me!” he yelled.

Arthur got to his feet, face suffused with annoyance as he came around the table. Crossing his arms he looked over Merlin dismissively.

“If you’re going to shout anyway. Cedric!” he called.

Cedric came into the room, eyes glittering with a cold light that set Merlin’s teeth on edge. 

“Will you escort Merlin from the palace?” Arthur said unaware of the danger.

Merlin didn’t understand why Sigan was playing the servant, didn’t know how much control the sorcerer’s soul had over Cedric’s but he knew he didn’t want to find out. As the other man bowed his head toward Arthur Merlin leapt at him, hands gripping the other man’s shoulders harshly. He’d do this the hard way if he had to. He wasn’t going to let Sigan take his revenge, not when there was so much to lose. They grappled on the floor, Sigan putting a hand up to push Merlin away but only succeeding in keeping him at arm’s length. Merlin refused to let go of the other man, grunting when a booted foot caught him in the thigh. Footsteps behind him told him that Arthur had come up to them, but he didn’t let go.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted but Merlin didn’t stop. He wouldn’t let Sigan gain control over Camelot.

Sigan had managed to struggle out Merlin’s hold long enough to get a leg free and Merlin doubled over when the other man landed a kick in the center of his stomach. He doubled over in pain feeling winded but dove for Sigan again, only to find himself flying head over heels as Sigan caught his hands and used his own momentum to toss him off. Merlin caught a glimpse of Arthur’s shocked face before he barreled into him, sending them both to the floor. Sigan was scrambling under the bed as Merlin found his feet and chased after him only to find himself pinned by Arthur as he came out the other side. Breathing heavily, Arthur hauled them both to their feet, shouting for a guard.

“You’ve gone too far this time Merlin! You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells.” He said, marching him out of the room. 

He tried to talk to Arthur on the way to the dungeon but he wouldn’t listen. Finally Arthur threatened to leave him in there for a week if he spoke another word and Merlin had clamped him lips shut against the torrent of abuse he’d wanted to throw at Arthur. The cell door shut with a clang and Merlin slammed a fist against the wall in anger. He had to find a way out of here, Sigan was free and everyone was in danger. If Arthur wouldn’t do anything about then he’d have to do it himself.  
***  
The fire crackled merrily as Morgana set a pillow on the hearth rug, making sure the baby was well cushioned from the rough stone floor as she settled Emma atop it. Sitting beside her she dangled a jeweled pendant over Emma who was fascinated by the myriad sparkles the firelight produced in the gem. She burbled happily as she reached for the pendant and Morgana let her catch it smiling as the baby immediately began gumming the priceless jewel. Gwen came into the room with a bottle and smiled at the sight.

“I guess it’s true what they say. All little girls want to be princesses.” She remarked.  
Morgana turned to give her smile as she reached out for the bottle.

“Well I don’t know about that but this little one here certainly has a fondness for jewels.” She said, gently prying the pendant out of Emma’s grasp and setting it on the rug. Emma fussed as the pendant was taken away but quieted when Morgana lifted her from the pillow and placed the bottle to her lips.

“Have you noticed that she only does that with things that sparkle?” Gwen asked taking the pendant and wiping the drool from it.

“I hadn’t realized.” Morgana murmured gazing down at the little girl in her arms. She’d always loved children but there was something different about Emma. She was drawn to her in a way she never had been with any other child. At that moment Emma reached out with one chubby hand to grasp a curl of Morgana’s hair and looked up at the woman feeding her. Those eyes were so blue, bright and shining just like her father’s. A slight blush crossed Morgana’s cheeks as that thought popped in her head. Maybe it was because she was Merlin’s daughter that she was drawn to her. When he’d first begun serving Arthur she’d never noticed him until the night he’d nearly killed himself to save Arthur by drinking poison. That night she’d seen how kind and loyal he was, and she’d been intrigued. Over the following months she’d become fascinated with him, not matter what Arthur did he was always kind if a little sarcastic. Not that she blamed him. She often wondered how he put up with Arthur. He didn’t deserve Merlin not that he probably understood that. 

One of the few times she’d thought Arthur might realize that was when they’d gone to defend Ealdor with Merlin. She remembered the way Merlin had looked when word had come of his village being attacked. She’d jumped at the chance to help, not only because she detested bullies but because she’d wanted to show Merlin that she was there for him. Not that it had been noticed. The evidence of that was cradled in her arms right now she thought with a small twinge of jealousy. Emma suddenly tightened her grip on Morgana’s curls and she winced. She pried the baby’s fingers from her hair gently suddenly wondered what she’d look like with dark curling hair and those bright blue eyes. She pushed the thought away as a knock sounded on the door. Gwen went to open it as Morgana set aside the bottle and shifted Emma so that she lay against her shoulder and turned to see who had arrived.

It was Gaius, for the second evening in a row, come to pick up Emma. Morgana immediately became suspicious when she saw the older man in the doorway instead of Merlin. She’d understood yesterday why he hadn’t come to get the girl having spotted him in the corridor covered from head to toe in what she’d hoped was mud. When Gaius had shown up and explained the situation she’d been livid. As Gaius explained where Merlin was tonight her temper flared again. The thought of Merlin sitting in the dungeon, cold and alone while his daughter waited for him shot through here like an arrow. Her anger set it aflame.

How dare Arthur do that to him! She listened as Gaius related the story to Gwen and barely concealed her outrage. Perhaps Merlin’s outburst was ill-timed and ill-advised but it still wasn’t reason to toss him in the dungeons. Arthur knew that Merlin was trying to keep up with all the changes in his life right now and still hadn’t even given him an ounce of compassion. It was bad enough that he’d just found out he had a daughter but to be expected to raise her alone while running around after the adult sized child he normally looked after was too much. Then he’d added to the strain by bringing in that new servant, probably making Merlin worry that he’d lose his job and be unable to provide for Emma in the process. If Arthur couldn’t see what was in front of him she’d have to point it out. It was high time that someone showed him that other things mattered than his own comfort. She held her feelings in check long enough to bid goodnight to Emma and see Gaius out the door. The moment it had closed behind him she’d grabbed her dressing gown and stormed out into the corridor. She had a few words for one pigheaded prince just down the hall.


End file.
